Lights! Camera! Christmas!
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: Singer Riza Hawkeye and actor Roy Mustang both know the burden and joys of fame, but their families aren't happy with their decisions. During several slip ups they're announced as a couple when they've never met. They soon find themselves acting together outside the flash of the cameras and within the flash of Christmas lights and watching eyes of Riza's family.
1. The Show Begins

**Lights! Camera! Christmas!**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess and Rinoaebastel **

**Chapter 1: The Show Begins**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction other than needed writing practice and enjoyment. **

**AN: ****I started this fic last year with a friend of mine, Rinoaebastel and originally had it posted on here. I'm reposting it this year as a request from a reader that can't read it on the other site. ****Riza will probably not be the exact Riza you all know from the anime/manga of course since this is an AU and she had different life experience, but they'll definitely be a lot of her characteristics here. ****  
**

* * *

It was a cooler than usual fall night with the scent of snow in the air. People were bundled up tight in their thick coats and wool scarves as they made their way to their destinations, but the people in Central City Stardust Arena were anything but cold. The hottest concert in the country was upon its last show of the year, and it wouldn't be a stretch to say that most people in the city were there or wanted to be there.

Soon, the sound lowered and with the final song, the concert ended, sending people from the warmth and excitement of the arena into the cold dullness of the outdoors.

The cheers were deafening as Riza stepped off the small elevator platform under the stage. She smiled as Rebecca gave her a towel to wipe the sweat from her face. The technician took off her microphone before she slipped on the dark blue robe offered to her

"Fantastic show tonight, Riza," Rebecca said.

Riza sighed and nodded. "I guess."

"I hear a but coming."

"I made too many mistakes tonight," Riza said and walked past her friend.

Rebecca moved to catch up. "I don't know what you are and aren't supposed to be doing choreography wise, but you sounded great and I didn't notice any mistakes."

"There were a few."

Rebecca stopped Riza and smiled at her. "You're too hard on yourself. You were great. Believe me, I wouldn't just say that to stroke your ego." She let her hand drop. "If you had an ego."

Riza acknowledged that she was partially right. It wasn't anything noticeable or audible, but she could feel her legs moving oddly at times, and experienced a slight tension in her throat as she sang. At least the audience was thoroughly entertained, and she had fun. That was her goal now.

She no longer had to prove that she deserved her fame. No longer had to fight back when people said she became famous because of her grandfather. But the cruelty she suffered as a rookie singer still lingered inside her, and at times that made her more of a perfectionist than what was healthy.

"You're right, I know that," she said as they continued towards her dressing room.

Soon, her bodyguard, Alex Armstrong, fell into step beside her. They were safe in the secured area, but Alex always went above and beyond what his job was. She understood that aspect of him and appreciated it.

"Wonderful show, ma'am," he said. "Your songs remind me of the ancient songs of the Armstrong line. Displaying life's trials but ultimately glorifying and glorying in one's triumph."

Riza bit back a laugh at how poetic he sounded. "I can't think of a more flattering compliment, thank you, Armstrong." Though some might mean that as sarcastic, she was genuine in her gratitude. His heritage meant the world to him, so to compare songs she'd written to that was the highest praise he could give.

He stopped at her dressing room and searched inside first, before stepping out and allowing her to enter. As soon as the door shut, she kicked off her Banolo Mlahniks and flopped down on a chair in front of the mirror.

"What's left on my schedule for tonight? I want to get it over with so I can crawl into bed and sleep for a year." Riza took off her earrings and placed them carefully in the black velvet case on the table.

"Maes called and asked you to meet him at the Diamont instead of going home tonight. He reserved the penthouse suite for you."

"Did he say why?"

"No, but he sounded excited."

"Hm…" She took off her necklace and began taking the pins out of her hair before Maria got there to do it. "When Maes is excited it usually doesn't bode well for the breaks in my schedule."

"Is that hope I hear in your voice"

Riza paused in her actions. "Whatever do you mean?"

Rebecca sat down on the couch situated against a wall. "Don't try to pull that ignorance act with me," she said and laughed. "Christmas is coming up."

"Maybe I can record a quick Christmas album and use promoting it as an excuse not to show at the gathering."

"It would be a backup if what Maes has doesn't interfere with it," Rebecca said.

Riza leaned back and ran her hands through her bangs. "Here I was trying to avoid talk of family."

"Just tell them you don't want to show up," Rebecca said.

"I would if it weren't for my grandfather. He's been trying to patch the family back together for years. Stubborn man." She slouched. "Make sure not to insert any obligations for the next few weeks leading up to the new year. Not until I decide what I'm going to do."

"Right," she said. Rebecca removed her tablet from her bag, swiped the screen a few times, and returned it to its proper place just as someone knocked on the dressing room door.

Maria entered with a garment bag and a small case. "Sorry, I'm late," Maria said. "There are reporters around the arena, and the outfit wasn't ready yet."

"It's fine," Riza said. "I'll remove my makeup at the hotel since I'm not going home. Be sure to drop by in the morning. I'm staying at the Diamont."

Maria walked into an adjoining room and returned without the garment bag. "You were looking forward to going home."

"Maes called. I figure he has some extra work for me." Though she sounded as if it were a burden, she was exceedingly grateful for the work. She'd chosen to become a singer and actress despite most people she knew trying to talk her out of it.

From the moment she'd met Maes, he threw himself behind her wholeheartedly and he was instrumental in her rise to where she was now.

"You're going to tire yourself out," Maria said as she ran a comb through Riza's hair. She gathered it up into a messy bun. "But maybe you can avoid your family this year."

Riza stood and walked into the other room. "I wouldn't count on that. I'm not that lucky."

"Well, to move on to happier news," Maria said. "Congratulations!"

"For?" Riza asked, her voice echoing from the room she was in.

"You broke Metube records. You have the most views in a week for your latest music video and you're trending on Growler."

Riza froze in her actions upon hearing that. She'd never put much effort into social media or video sites, she'd had staff to do all of that. It was exciting to hear that the demographic using those were interested and enjoyed her music. Her albums were selling more than ever and she knew social media was likely the reason.

Though her career was annoying, exhausting, and overall stressful a significant portion of the time, she put her heart and soul into her music. To know people sought it out meant a lot.

"That's great news," Riza said. She tied her polka dot scarf around her neck, and buckled the belt on her black Rucci coat. She grabbed the wide-brimmed hat that came with it and walked into the room where Maria and Rebecca were waiting, her high-heeled knee boots clicking on the faded white tile. She perched the hat on her head as Maria approached her with some lipstick to touch up what was already there.

"Look good?" Riza asked when Maria finished. She wished sometimes she could go out looking like she crawled out of bed, but part of the fame was being concerned about one's appearance.

"Yep," Maria said.

Riza walked over to the dressing room door and opened it. "Enjoy your evening and take tomorrow off," Riza said as she exited. Armstrong pushed away from the wall and faced her. "Is my car ready?"

"It's waiting. Reporters and photographers are outside. We'll have to go through them," he said.

"You've been told we're heading to the Diamont?"

"Yes," he replied as they approached the exit. He groaned. "This place needs an underground garage. It would be much safer that way."

"Why don't you write them a sternly worded letter?" she asked.

"I just might do that, or go directly to the owners and operators. After all, security has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations."

She acknowledged the truth in the statement with a small noise of affirmation. Armstrong security was the best security company in the world. If they said something was a risk then companies listened to them. It wouldn't be good for other celebrities to get wind of an arena being lax on security. That meant less income for the venue.

Armstrong opened the door and stepped through first to shield Riza from any danger that might present itself.

She took a deep breath and then stepped into an environment filled with flashing lights and yelled questions.


	2. Those Not Famous

**Lights! Camera! Christmas!**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess and Rinoaebastel **

**Chapter 2: Those Not Famous **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction other than needed writing practice and enjoyment.**

* * *

Martina Hawkeye sat cross-legged on the floor in front of a large television, staring up at the screen like a child looking forward to their morning cartoons. "Riza's going to be on the news up next."

"What'd she do? Blow something up?" her older sister said.

"She's on the entertainment segment. I just saw it on a preview," she replied refusing to let her sister's comment get to her. "It said something about her breaking some records." Even though she didn't expect any excitement from the people in the room with her, she wanted to gloat for Riza. Perhaps see if she could draw even a modicum of interest from her family.

Nothing.

Her father was sitting in a plush chair behind her, his eyes focused on a science magazine. Her older sister, Lauren, sat in a chair next to him. She would occasionally comment about something on the news, but otherwise her focus was on painting her nails the signature purple she always donned.

Her mother, the one she figured would have the most interest of anyone other than herself, looked up from her knitting. Hope blossomed in her that she might acknowledge Riza, but it faded immediately when she said, "Don't sit too close to the television. You'll ruin your eyes."

"Maybe on the old CRT televisions, but not on that kind," Berthold said without looking up. "Besides, she's at a good distance."

"A college student shouldn't' be sitting cross-legged on the floor watching television anyway," Lauren said.

Martina rolled her eyes. "Lighten up, Lauren." Her grandfather always used to sit on the floor with her and Riza as they watched movies at his house. She wondered if her mother would be the same if not for her father and Lauren. If they were more like Riza, the house would be much happier. Though she was quiet and stern, and could be serious, Riza was far less uptight. In fact, when Riza lived there her family members were less priggish.

Though she'd texted Riza a week ago, she hadn't seen her in person since last Christmas at their grandfather's ski lodge. That Christmas had been nothing but dramatic due to Lauren and her father's passive aggressive behavior. Riza had just ignored them.

Her attention darted back to the television as the intro music played, signifying an end to the commercials. A woman with long dark-brown hair came onto the screen. She had a serious expression but there was a twinkle in her brown eyes.

"Hello, I'm Riri Zerez with tonight's entertainment rundown. Triple threat Riza Grumman has broken records again with her single Shattered Minds. The video on Metube has hit 320 million views in a week."

"That's awesome, they'll be talking about her at sch—"

"Turn it off," Lauren said. "It's bad enough we'll hear about it from Riza."

"Riza never tells us what happens in her career, and she hasn't talked to you since last year," Martina snapped at her as Zerez continued with the details behind the views. "Go back to your ugly nails."

"The video is also trending on Growler, Nosebook, and is even being spoken about on the male model site, Instaman. The song has sold a record-breaking one million copies in Creta and Xing, making her the first Amestrian artist to sell that many copies of a single in any foreign market. She is also the first artist to go number one on the countries' charts," Zerez said.

"Goodness! Riza is quite popular," her mother stated. "Her music is that good?"

A bit of hope blossomed in her upon hearing the question. Martina found it sad that her family never once listened to anything Riza put out. If she came on the radio, her father or sister would immediately switch the station.

"What good does that kind of popularity do, Serena?" Berthold said. "She's selling herself just short of being a whore, and god only knows how she acts behind the scenes. If she didn't use your father's influence, she must've done other things to get where she is. "

Martina bit her lip to keep from yelling at her father and redirected her focus back on what Zerez was saying.

"Riza Grumman's tour has just wrapped up and there have been no announcements of planned holiday activities. The moment anything is announced we hope you depend on us as your source. I'm Riri Zerez for tonight's entertainment rundown. Up next we have Kristine Dublin with the updates in the fashion industry."

"Now, Berthold," Serena said. "All of us know that she didn't use my father's influence. She's proven that. She's heard that from everyone else, she doesn't need it from her family too."

Martina almost fell over at hearing her mother defend Riza. Her shock turned to anger when her father spoke once again.

"I don't see her here to hear it."

Martina almost wanted to cry on Riza's behalf. To beg her father to just go to a concert or listen to a song, but he was far too stubborn to grant that request. She knew it would make Riza happy to see their parents and Lauren in the audience, but Riza held no expectations of that ever happening.

She admired Riza for working hard and getting what she wanted regardless of what her mom and dad tried to force onto her. She didn't want to walk her current path either, but she didn't have the strong will that Riza did. If her father found out she were secretly taking art classes, he'd lay a dozen eggs and fry them with his rage.

Her father didn't tend to lose his temper often, but that would certainly do it. She'd only been a child when Riza and he fought. Riza was fifteen and she was seven when their father told her to either give up or get out. Thankfully, their grandfather took her in the moment the situation escalated, and she was still able to see Riza. That is, until her fame took off into the stratosphere.

She knew their father's overbearing manner was due to pure concern for their futures. It was just that he went about it the wrong way and was not willing to compromise in the slightest. Riza had gotten a degree in engineering, but that wasn't good enough. As long as she was still a singer, it was meaningless to him.

His distaste for her career didn't mean that he didn't miss Riza. Even Lauren had to admit that Riza had always been their father's favorite daughter, though not in a way that made them feel lesser or slighted. There were times when she'd mention Riza, or when he saw clips of her on television, that she saw a hint of pain on his face. He didn't want this distance, but his pride refused to let him fix it. Riza, knowing the way their father was, didn't try hard either. Though it wasn't pride or stubbornness in her case. She merely didn't have the time to worry about it anymore.

She wanted nothing more than for her family to get along, but even if her father made up with Riza, the hostility in Lauren would still be there. She still didn't know what caused that, and Lauren wouldn't tell her why.

She began flipping through the channels when the game show, Cube of Wealth, started playing. She stopped on the music channel when Riza came on the screen. Before Riza could begin singing, the remote was snatched from her hand and the TV clicked off. "I don't want to hear her screeching," Lauren said.

"Give that back."

"You've been watching it an hour," Lauren said. "Do something more productive.

"Oh, that's rich coming from you."

"If you spent more time emulating me than idolizing Riza, you might get somewhere."

"I'd get my nails painted and that's it." Martina got to her feet. "Fine, I'll watch it upstairs," she said and walked out of the room.

"No TV upstairs anymore," she heard Lauren say, the joy in her voice evident. Someday she was going to find out what happened to make Lauren such a bitter bitch.

Martina walked upstairs, stormed into her room, and grabbed the bag she'd yet to unpack for her break. She moved down the stairs to the door.

"Where are you going?"

She froze at hearing her father's voice, and turned. She'd hoped he wouldn't know she left. She didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't want to stay there either.

"I'm going to go spend break at grandfather's house," she said. "It's less hostile there."

"Nonsense, put your luggage away," he said.

"I'm not a teenager anymore," she said. "I'm a grown woman."

"Then act like it," he said. "Quit this silliness about wa—"

She left through the door and shut it before she could hear the rest of his sentence.

* * *

**AN: ****I started this fic last year with a friend of mine, Rinoaebastel and originally had it posted on here. I'm reposting it this year as a request from a reader that can't read it on the other site. ****Riza will probably not be the exact Riza you all know from the anime/manga of course since this is an AU and she had different life experience, but they'll definitely be a lot of her characteristics here. **


	3. At the Diamont Hotel

**Lights! Camera! Christmas!**

**Author: Rinoaebastel and MoonStarDutchess **

**Chapter 3: At the Diamont… **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction other than needed writing practice and enjoyment.**

* * *

"When you said reporters and photographers were outside, I didn't expect that many," Riza said as soon as Armstrong got into the limo and shut the door. He sat down across from her just as the limo pulled out, carefully navigating through the reporters and news vans outside the venue.

She straightened her clothing that was tousled as they walked through the crowd and then leaned back, letting her head fall against the headrest. As her adrenaline faded, her exhaustion began creeping into her body. Perhaps it was good that she didn't have to endure the hour-long ride to her home. The hotel was only twenty-minutes away from the arena.

She'd been looking forward to going to her house that evening and staying for a while, but one night wouldn't ruin her plans. In November, she'd harbored a foolish hope that she'd be able to spend all of December at her house, but her grandfather's invite had squashed that. He never gave her any reason to think that she couldn't say no, but she never had it in her heart to say it.

"Your accomplishments are front page news," Armstrong said.

It took her a moment to realize that he was responding to her comment. She structured her thoughts back to the present. "I figured they wouldn't immobilize that quickly. Though, I guess I'm a good money maker for them."

"Maes has probably gotten a lot of requests for interviews and performances now," he said.

"I've told Maes not to accept anything after tonight, my next performance should be on New Year's Eve." Though maybe she should reconsider that order a bit. Two or three performances and interviews wouldn't be too interfering with the holidays and would get her away from her parents and Lauren for a bit.

"You've told Maes," Armstrong said. "Maes." His tone sounded as if her statement was one of the dumbest things he'd ever heard her say.

She sighed. "Point taken."

**-/-/-**

There weren't any reporters surrounding the hotel, but the driver still went around the back and into the underground parking garage so she could take the private entrance. Though the reporters didn't know she was going to the hotel, there was always the off chance one was lingering in the lobby and she didn't feel like dealing with them anymore tonight. She'd stayed at the hotel enough times that Armstrong just had to make a short call and the area was opened for her.

Once the car was parked, they got out and walked to the elevator that led to the lobby. Once they were on the proper floor, Armstrong moved to the front desk to get her keycard as she walked over to the main elevator that would take her to her suite.

The hotel clerk didn't hand anything over, but words were exchanged and soon they were on the top floor. As soon as they arrived at the door to her room, it opened and Maes engulfed her in a hug. "Congratulations!"

Maes was single-handedly the most affectionate person she knew. At first, it'd been odd, but the more she worked with him the more she grew used to, and almost welcomed, the friendliness. It was one of his quirks. Sometimes the guy was so happy she wouldn't be surprised if he sneezed glitter and fart rainbows someday.

"Thank you, Maes," she said when he pulled away from her. He moved to the side and let her in.

"There's a guest here to see you," he said.

Riza stepped further into the room and her eyes widened. Her little sister was sitting on the couch, sipping from a cup and looking down at the coffee table. On the table were several dozen photos of Maes's girlfriend, Gracia.

"What are you doing here?"

Martina looked up and smiled. "I came to see you."

"She was found waiting outside the gate to your house. Security was about to escort her off the premises, but they called me when one of the guards recognized her as your sister."

"Maes was kind enough to pick me up and bring me here." Her face turned serious. "Is it really necessary for you to have that kind of security around you? I'd have an easier time approaching the fuehrer."

"Obsessive fans can be just as dangerous as assassins in some ways," Maes said before going into the next room.

"You've been in danger?" Martina asked.

Riza shook her head. Though she had no negative interactions with fans like other celebrities she knew, she wasn't going to take any chances.

She walked over to the bar where a bottle of red wine and some glasses were already set up. She popped the cork and poured herself a generous amount, motioning to the glass to wordlessly inquire whether Martina wanted one.

Martina shook her head. Riza went over to a couch and sat down. "Why were you at my house? I mean, you're welcome to visit anytime you want, but aren't you supposed to be staying with our parents?"

"Lauren came to stay with them for a few nights, and she made me lose my temper. I didn't feel like putting up with her. I was going to go spend some time at grandpa's house, but then I decided I wanted to see you instead."

"You should've texted my phone, Maes had it but he would've arranged things before you got there. Or even Rebecca. She would've told you where to go and where I was."

Martina smiled sheepishly. "I didn't think of it. I was too pissed off."

Riza leaned back and let go of the tension of the day. "So, Lauren is still acting like a brat?"

"You're surprised?" Martina asked.

"Not really. I don't think she'll ever get over whatever issue she has with me."

"Dad didn't say anything to her. I guess he's leaving it up to us to deal with. He keeps saying we're adults and we're responsible. But if that's his excuse then he should treat us like adults all the time, not just when we argue. And when he does take a side, he takes Lauren's against you. "

Riza nodded at the obvious statement. She wished she could fix his opinion of her, but her father had a set number of "worthwhile" careers and entertainment careers weren't one of them. It was ironic since her dad enjoyed the theatre."

"I was about to watch one of your videos when she turned off the television. It makes me angry that she and our parents won't listen to your music. Won't even give it the slightest chance. Especially Lauren. She was always so supportive of you when we were growing up."

"I don't understand it either."

"The only thing I can think of is that she's jealous. She seems very happy until you're brought up. Did you say or do anything to her?"

"Nothing that I can think of. It came on so gradual until one day she was insulting me outright. She's the one with the issues."

She was extremely close with her older sister growing up. When she left the house and became a singer, Lauren had been supportive, but after the first two years, she became supercilious and discouraging. Riza couldn't mention anything to her without Lauren telling her to give up or to stop complaining. Eventually, they stopped speaking more than just a few sentences, and anything more that Lauren said was a thinly veiled insult.

"I managed to see one of your performances the other night on TV though. It was awesome," Martina said. "It's their loss."

"Maybe next time you can come and see it live."

Martina slouched. "I'll have to hide it from dad. You know, I even have to hide those art classes I'm taking."

Riza perked up at that. Martina had always been extremely talented at painting and drawing. She could barely draw stick figures. She assumed Martina got the art genes and she got the performance ones.

That is, if genes actually worked that way. She wasn't very scientifically intelligent either, much to her father's chagrin. "I'm happy to hear you're doing something with that."

"I… as a test, I filled out for art school, Amestrian Art Academy."

"And?"

"They loved my portfolio, and I got accepted for next spring."

"That's great, I'm happy for you."

"Riza, you know I can't go. Father wouldn't be happy and he's holding the checkbook. Just hiding the classes I have now from him has been a bitch. He says since he's paying for my school he gets a say in what I take."

"He's right I guess, but you're not using his money to pay for the classes, at least, right?"

"Right, I'm using money from the paintings I sold," she said.

"Then that part is none of his business," Riza said. She sat down her empty wine glass.

"I guess. I'm just so tired of sneaking around to do things."

"Why don't you stay with me here tonight, and tomorrow we'll go to my house? You can stay there until your school starts back up."

"What about Christmas? Are you coming for Christmas at grandfather's lodge?" Martina asked. "After what happened last year with Lauren and dad, I don't blame you if you don't."

Riza stared at her sister and could see the hope in her eyes. Though she was in her early twenties, sometimes Riza still saw the seven-year-old girl crying in front of the gate, yelling for her as she left their house. Yet, Martina never held a grudge for that traumatic event.

"I said I would come, so I will," Riza said. She pointed to the door at the left side. "There's an extra bedroom through there. Try to get some sleep. I still have some business I need to handle with Maes."

Martina stood, walked around the coffee table, and hugged Riza. "Thank you," she whispered before going into the room with her bag and shutting the door behind her.

Riza sighed. There had to be something she could do about all of this, to help her sister, but for the first time in a while, she felt helpless. She stood and went over to get another glass of wine, but opted for a bottle of Ginger Beer instead.

"Is your father really that much of a tyrant?" Maes asked as he stepped into the room and went over to the bar.

"Whiskey?" Riza asked.

"Yeah," Maes said. She poured him one and sat down on a stool behind the bar. Maes sat down across from her.

"Tyrant is too strong of a word. He's not a terrible man at all. He's just stubborn and thinks his way is best."

"Sounds like a tyrant to me," Maes said.

A tyrant forces his way out of selfishness, my father forces his way out of concern. He can't accept happiness as a factor in careers, only monetary security. I do understand his view, that's why I got my degree just in case."

"But you're definitely monetarily secure now. It would take an act of god to make you go broke."

"Doesn't matter. I didn't earn it in one of his acceptable ways," she said. "It's stupid, but all his sternness comes out of love. I don't like it, but he's always been that way. He's never mentally or physically abused any of us."

"I see," Maes said. "Makes sense even if it's dumb."

"So, onto more pressing matters. Why'd you want me to come here?" she asked and motioned to the photos spread out on the coffee table. "Those had better not be the reason."

"Though those would be an excellent reason," Maes said, defensively. "You've been offered a movie role."

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Why are you so surprised? You're considered a triple threat. You're a singer, dancer, and an actress," he said.

"Yes, but in small films."

"You've won acting awards."

"Small scale ones," she replied.

"Well, those small ones got you enough attention to be asked to star in more movies. Large ones."

"It's been a while since I've been in anything. I find it difficult to believe they would remember my small roles."

"Well, director Valerye Toopez did. This movie is going to be huge, Riza. And she wants you to star in it. It's a musical and they need a great female singer. Vocally, you rise above everyone else, so she wants you for it."

She was always willing to try new things, and to be a star in a film instead of a supporting role was a large advance in her career. "I'll consider it once I get the script and read it. I need to hear the songs as well of course."

"I have the script sitting on your nightstand in your room right now," he said. "And…" He pushed her phone toward her. "The songs are on here."

"This is why you wanted to borrow my phone?"

"Yep."

She took her phone and flipped through the music files. "So, it's that good?"

"It's an Amestrian Acting Academy Award worthy movie. It will be a hit with both the public and the academy." Riza couldn't care less what the academy thought. She just wanted the average person to enjoy it.

"Now, what are you keeping from me," she asked as she sat the phone down. She knew Maes well enough that there was a reason he told her here in comfort rather than at the venue.

With a barely there cringe coming from her manager, she understood that he was indeed keeping something from her. "Why are you so confident it's going to be a hit? Me starring in it isn't enough. I don't have alot of clout as an actress. "

"Well… It will be if I can get the costar she wants."

Riza leaned forward. "And just who are you trying to get to be my costar?"

"Rofmustng," he muttered.

She froze and the hairs on her arms prickled. She didn't just hear… "Maes, repeat that."

"Rfmstbgh" he said in a cough.

"Maes…"

"Okay, Roy Mustang."

"The instanramen guy?" Riza asked.

"It's Instaman, not instant ramen, and he's a top fitness model and a very talented actor. Why are you so dead set on sticking to that Instaman only label."

"Why was he set on saying I didn't work hard for my career," she snapped. Just like everyone else when she started out, he'd implied she got her career handed to her by her grandfather. It didn't take her a long time to prove she had talent, but the time it took hadn't been easy. She'd only switched to her grandfather's company after she was well established in the industry and after her old company got pushy and greedy.

"You know, I've never asked him about that. He's mentioned you offhandedly a few times, but other than that, he hasn't said anything."

"Asshole," she muttered.

"But a famous asshole. Combing you and his famous asshole it wil—I didn't quite word that right."

Riza would've laughed had the situation not been business. "He doesn't sing."

"Since when do you have to sing well to be in a musical? If Pisney let Emmy Datson sing in The Beauty's Beast, Roy will do fine. Actually, he's not a bad singer at all. He took vocal lessons to improve his acting voice and did a few musicals before becoming popular. Besides only has one song, other than the duet with you."

This time Riza did chuckle at the Pisney joke. She agreed that they should've dubbed Emmy Datson's voice for that movie. She pushed that out of her mind and focused on the current matter. "I'll think about it."

"Riza, with the fame both of you have, and the drama that happened during that interview, they'll be curious about the movie as well. Surely, you can put your disli—"

"My dislike of him had nothing to do with it," Riza said and smiled at him. "You know I'm more professional than that. But I won't compromise my integrity just to have a hit movie."

"I wouldn't expect you to. Roy is absolutely the same way," he said.

Riza nodded and got to her feet. "I'm going to go rest. I'll look over the script and listen to the songs before I go to sleep. Martina and I will be heading to my house tomorrow. If you need to talk to me face to face, come there."

"Will do," he said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Maes."

**-/-/-**

After a long bath, she changed into a nightgown that her stylist sent to the hotel. As she brushed her hair, she found herself singing the songs she'd listened to during her bath. If the script were as good as the songs, she'd accept the role.

She put down her brush and crawled into bed, picking up the script from the bedside table to read a bit before sleeping. That bit turned into her finishing off the entire script and waiting until 2 a.m. to sink into bed to sleep.

She'd take the role, and if Mustang were smart, he'd accept this script as well. As much as it pained her to admit, they'd pair well for this film.

But just how smart was Mustang?

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter! Please leave a comment if you have the time. **


	4. Roy's Script Decision

**Lights! Camera! Christmas!**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess and Rinoaebastel **

**Chapter 4: Script Decisions **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction other than needed writing practice and enjoyment.**

* * *

Roy easily drowned out the activity around him as he focused on the words on the page. He sat on a couch in the far right corner of the room, his legs crossed, and the script resting on his knee.

He'd been sent many scripts in this career, mainly for action films, but this was the first time he'd been given one like this, and the only time Maes physically handed him a script and told him to read it.

He didn't normally read during work, but the only free time he had that day was between two photo shoots: One for Male's Fitness and the other for QG magazine.

He heard a chair being pulled up across from him as he turned the last page.

"Well?" Maes asked as Roy placed the script beside him. The excitement in his voice was understandable. This script wasn't like anything he'd ever done and he was always up for a challenge. "What do you think?"

Roy studied his manager for a few seconds, Maes' expression matching the enthusiasm in his voice. "It's a musical," he said, stating the obvious. "A musical romance."

Roy was about to warn him not to smile any wider or he might rip his cheeks, but refrained. "Yes! You wanted something different and this will be a guaranteed hit."

"It's a great script, seems fun," Roy said. "But it could possibly recreate the trouble I had with 25 Shades of Red."

"That movie is nothing like this one. Besides, it was a quality Valentine's Day film. You did great and it went beyond expectations. You made the right call not to do the nudity, and people lauded you for the decision. Your acting was praised. There was nothing but positivity. This movie will—"

"I had half-naked fan girls waiting at my gate at all hours of the day and night. Some of them were clearly not legal age either."

Maes cringed but then said, "You just have a dedicated fan base and they liked your character."

"My character was an asshole in that movie," Roy said. "He was a possessive freak and I only took the role because I wanted to play an asshole. I didn't expect women would actually like the idiot."

"I thought you'd already come to terms with the fact that if you play a character, women will like him solely because you played him."

He sighed. "I have." And that was the exact reason why he couldn't date very much. He could never be sure, even with fellow celebrities, whether or not women wanted him for his looks, fame, the person he was, or the characters he played. He knew they didn't care about the real him most of the time. "Unfortunately."

Maes picked up the script and held it up. "You've read this though. The character they want you to play is a loveable man later on. You're perfect for this."

"I don't know about doing romances anymore. And as for singing, I can do it, but I'm hesitant."

Maes grinned and Roy knew he had a trump card up his sleeve. "What if your costar was someone you thought very well of? Someone extremely talented."

Roy raised an eyebrow at the odd question. Why was he pushing this so much? "Maes, unless you have Riza Grumman lined up as my love interest in this movie I'm no…" He trailed off when Maes' grin got so wide his eyes went narrow.

"Actually, Roy. . ."

He recognized the tone and immediately denied it was conveying what he thought it was. "Hell would freeze over before she'd agree to do a movie with me."

"Well, it looks like hell will be getting a blizzard soon. In fact, there might be flurries there right now."

Upon hearing that, Roy's heart sped up. He'd been a fan of her music since her first single, and later came to respect her when he'd seen her interact with fans and the staff at some of the award shows he'd attended. "She agreed?"

"Not as of yet, no," Maes said. "But I haven't talked to her today."

"Once she finds out her costar might be me, she'll turn it down flat," Roy said.

"She knows you've been offered the role and said she'd consider it. Her personal assistant, Rebecca, texted me that Riza liked the script and has been singing the songs around her house. Even if we don't smooth things out between the two of you, I still think she'd take the role. She's the consummate professional after all and knows something good when she sees it."

"It's about time I talk with her about what happened with that interview I did."

Maes nodded. "That always did confuse me. Why'd you say that anyway? It was before I managed you, and you've never once insulted anyone by name when I've worked with you."

"Exactly, and I wouldn't. I didn't say anything near to what that reporter wrote."

"I see," Maes said. Roy knew he wouldn't have to clarify any further. Reporters liked to stir up controversies between celebrities. It was especially true for that reporter, though he hadn't known it at the time. Conflict sold more magazines and newspapers. "I'll set up a meeting between you two."

"And she'll agree to meet me?"

"That happened years ago. She is still angry about it, but she's mature and willing to listen to your side."

"Then I'm open to whenever you can schedule it," Roy said. "I'm about finished with filming and promotion for this year, so schedule it for any time I have free. I don't care what I have to cancel outside of work."

"She's going to leave for her family's place soon. I'll try to arrange it before she does and before she accepts the script."

"You're that confident that she'll accept?"

"About 80 percent confident, but how about you?"

"If she says yes, then I'll take the role."

Maes stood. "Great! I'll drop by her house and talk to her."

If he was convinced then Roy knew he she be as well. Riza Grumman was a proud woman who worked hard for her position in the entertainment industry. By that fact alone, he knew she saw most of the media for what they truly were. Only vultures seeking to peck at every aspect of their lives as if they were dead meat to scavenge.

He wanted to solve this huge misunderstanding and Maes was his best chance to do it. He just hadn't asked the man before because of the way she'd avoided him. He wanted to fix things with her not only for the opportunity to act with her, but to find a friend that understood his position. He'd never thought he could achieve what he had, but now he was one of the most loved actors and models in several countries and the most popular on, much to his chagrin, Instaman.

"So, I'll call you the moment she agrees. Meanwhile, look at the script again and make sure it's something you want to do because you like it and not only because of Riza. Okay?"

"I liked the script a lot, but I won't lie, she's a big part of why I'll do the film."

"You've never said anything like that before. It's surprising."

Roy shrugged. "What can I say? I like talent and she's chocked full of it."

* * *

**AN: Seems like Roy-boy has a little crush. XD**


	5. The Big Misunderstanding

**Lights! Camera! Christmas!**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess and Rinoaebastel **

**Chapter 5: The Big Misunderstanding **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction other than needed writing practice and enjoyment.**

* * *

Riza sighed with relief as she stepped in from the cold outside and into her warm house. She'd been looking forward to this moment for a few weeks now. It was a pity she wouldn't be able to spend much time here before she had to go to her grandfather's home in Northern Amestris.

"Wow," Martina said as she closed the door behind her. Riza turned to her. "This place is amazing. So cozy looking for a big home."

Her sister's reaction made Riza happy. It'd taken her a year to get the house the way she wanted it, choosing to decorate it herself rather than hire a decorator. She'd tried to hire an interior designer but every idea she threw out was white, white, and more white. Because it was "popular" and "fashionable".

The entire house had been white when she'd purchased it and had an almost unlivable quality. She'd been afraid to even touch anything at the risk of scraping or dirtying it.

The first thing she'd done was have the walls painted with darker colors. The white marble was removed and replaced with dark grey versions of the same style. When the carpets in the bedrooms were removed, they discovered red hardwood underneath it, which she kept.

It was then she realized what Martina said. She was losing herself in thoughts a lot lately and blamed it on her dread of the upcoming events.  
"You've never been here?" Riza asked. "Inside I mean."

"Um, no," Martina replied. "This is the first time."

"That can't be right. I know I invited you."

"You've been too busy. This is the first time we've talked in a while."

"Really?"

Martina laughed and hugged her. "You really are way too popular, sis."

Riza returned the hug, a look of consternation upon her features. Had she really been so busy that she didn't see her sister? Granted, she deliberately avoided the rest of her family sans her grandfather, but she loved Martina and wouldn't avoid her intentionally.

"Maybe I should hire you to do my CD covers and things," Riza said. "That way I can see you more."

Martina pulled away and smiled sadly. "With this degree hanging over my head, I wouldn't even have time."

Riza sighed. "Why are you actually going through with that? I understand having a backup outside of art, but it's a waste of your life doing something if you are being forced into it."

Martina sighed. "Are we going to stay here or are we going to look at the rest of the house?"

Riza knew she deliberately changed the subject, but wasn't going to pry. And she didn't want Martina to end up with the same type of relationship she had with their father.

It'd been very difficult for her to damage, likely irreparably, her relationship with her father. She went from being a daddy's girl to feeling like an acquaintance.

"Come on, I'll show you to a room."

Before they got halfway up the stairs, her phone rang. She pressed the button on her cell. "Hello?"

As the security guard spoke, she felt the color drain from her face.

"Riza? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Let them through," Riza said. "Thank you."

After she hung up the phone, she looked at her sister. "Mom and dad are here."

Martina groaned. "I'm an adult, why are they following me as if I'm not allowed to be out of the house." She took a few steps down. "And why'd you let them in?"

Riza placed a hand to her forehead and ran it through her bangs once. "I don't know, I hear the words mom and dad, and I tend to lose my composure or my common sense. Whichever one I have the least of at the time."

"Throw them out?"

"And what good would that do but make things tenser."

"It would give you a lot of instant gratification?"

"While that is very true, I'd rather not have that and save myself from any extra hostility this Christmas." It would be exceedingly amazing to throw her father from her home when he kicked her out of theirs. "I won't give them the satisfaction of knowing they got to me in my own home. Just know you can stay here as long as you want," Riza said. "Just in case they try to guilt you into leaving."

"Thanks. I won't be here long. We have to go to the holiday thing at grandpas then I have to go back to school. "

"It still stands. If you need a place, come here. Why don't you go up to your room, take any on the right side of the second floor that you want. All the guest rooms should be open. I'll handle mom and dad for a bit."

"Okay," she said and walked up the stairs just as the doorbell rang. She looked over at the gold and glass doors and sighed as she saw three outlines in the frosted panel. She knew the third would be her older sister.

She opened the door. "Well, can't say I wasn't expecting you eventually, but you surprise me on how soon you came." She stepped aside, giving wordless permission for them to enter the house. She wondered how they knew her address, but she brushed it aside.

"Where's Martina?" Berthold asked as soon as he crossed the threshold.

Riza shut the door. "No, hello?"

"Oh my, how pretty," her mother said as she walked further into the foyer and looked around the area and up at the ceilings. Her sister snorted but said nothing.

"Hello," Berthold said. "Where's your sister?"

"What makes you think she's here?" she asked. She walked down two steps and went into her living room. The three followed.

"She's not at your grandfather's," Riza's mother said as she entered behind her. She stopped when a vase on a table caught her eye. "MoonStar Designs?"

"Yes," Riza said. "Her first collection."

"Amazing."

"Serena, this is no time to talk about pottery." Berthold said as he and Lauren entered the room.

Riza rolled her eyes but returned to the subject at hand. "So why did you automatically come here?"

"Where else would she go?" Lauren asked.

"She is a college student and there is an open campus," Riza replied. The three froze and looked as if they hadn't thought of that being a possibility.

Riza laughed and sat down in a wingback chair. "She's here. She's just getting settled in."

"Settled in?" Berthold asked.

"She's going to stay here for a while."

"She absolutely is not," Berthold said. "I can't guarantee that she does her school work for the winter if she's here. You certainly wouldn't make her do it. "

"She's 20 years old, that's not our responsibility now."

"It is if I'm paying for it."

Riza sighed. She couldn't argue against that. She was happy she never allowed him to hang finances over her head, but neither sister was as strong willed as she was. It helped being the middle daughter. She was left to her own devices at times growing up since the other two were going through milestones while she was in "limbo". "You could at least trust her enough to do it on her own."

"The last daughter I trusted walked out on us."

Riza stared at him, amazed he'd bring that up. "And whose fault is that."

"Certainly not mine. I was doing what was best for you and you made the wrong decision."

She let herself laugh. "Wrong decision? I seem to be doing very well if you haven't noticed."

"If whoring yourself out to the public is doing well," he said.

"If you say so, father." She'd grown so used to his digs at her career, comparing it to prostitution, that it no longer affected her.

Martina entered the room.

"Go get your things," Berthold said.

"No,' she said.

He put his right hand up to his temple and rubbed it. "Don't tell me Riza's stubbornness has rubbed off on you too."

"Berthold," Serena said and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's the holidays; do try to be a bit more reasonable." She turned to Riza. "That's not the only reason we came." She took Lauren by the arm and extended her hand out. Lauren puffed up proudly.

"Engaged?" Riza asked as she leaned forward to look at the ring.

"Yes," she said. "Three carats." There was no way it was three carats. Whoever fed her, or her fiancé, that crap saw them for fools. She just hoped they didn't pay that kind of price for the clear cubic zirconia on her finger. Diamonds and these things were so boring, but she'd pretend to be impressed to make her sister happy.

"It's lovely," Riza said.

"What? When did that happen?" Martina said. She grabbed Lauren's hand and examined the ring.

"Last night on our date. It was so romantic."

"Isn't it too soon?"

"I didn't ask your opinion," Lauren said snatching her hand away from him. She raised her chin slightly and sat down. "So, Riza, anyone new in your life?" She rested her ring on top of her right knee when she crossed her legs and angled it to where the light hit it perfectly.

Riza pushed back a laugh. She wore more expensive tampons than that thing. But it wasn't that an expensive ring mattered. Her favorite necklace came from a dollar store, and her favorite boots from All-mart. It was Lauren's attitude that irked her.

"Actually," Riza said, now that she thought about it. "There is someone new. He's coming here in a few days."

Everyone's eyes widened. "He?" Berthold said and walked closer to her.

"Really?" Serena asked and Lauren looked putout by the revelation.

Riza didn't know why they were so surprised. They knew she always wanted one. Now that she had the time, she finally got one.

"Yes, he. I've never had any interest in females before."

Riza's mother got a twinkle in her eye and Lauren's expression darkened even more. "I'll play along. What does he look like?"

Riza got a thoughtful expression on her face. "Well, he has gorgeous black eyes. Very handsome but also cute. He has a kind face. He's not extremely well behaved but that can be fixed with time."

"You must bring him to Christmas! I'm sure your grandfather will have an extra room for him," Serena said.

"An extra room isn't necessary. He'll sleep in my room."

"Wh…" Berthold said. They took a deep breath. "I suppose you are safe about it."

"Come on, what do you think I'd do? Let him sleep on the hall floor? In my bedroom is the safest place for him."

"I was more concerned for you."

"Well, I'm not going to let him bite around on me if that's what you're worried about."

"Right…" Berthold replied. Riza was confused at her father's reaction for a few seconds. She was in her late 20's, didn't he think she—Oh... Oh no...

"I'm talking about—"

Her doorbell rang as soon as she was about to clarify. "I'll be right back."

"Don't you have a butler to answer the door?" Lauren asked, her tone bitter.

Riza ignored her and answered the door. Maes came bursting through, his smile wide and every gesture displaying excitement. "He's all for it. In a few days if you can…" He trailed off when he saw her family staring at him from the wide doorway.

"Hello there!" Maes said as he walked toward them. Riza shut and locked her door before following. Maes was shaking hands with her father when she entered the lounge. She knew Maes didn't have a high opinion of them, but he was still polite.

"Maybe you can clarify for them, Maes," Riza said. "About my—"

"Oh, about him! I didn't know they were aware."

"Yeah, I just told them."

"Well, I didn't know you wanted him to come here. I know you're busy and all."

"Huh?" Riza said.

"So it's true? She really—"

"Yeah, it's a huge deal if she says yes!" Maes said.

"Hold u—" Riza was cut off by Maes.

"It's a big decision to make, but should be easy considering how compatible they are."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Martina asked."You should've at least hinted to me about it!"

"She was just recently asked," Maes replied for her.

Riza was standing there, trying to grasp what was going on in the conversation. One moment she's talking about her new puppy, the next moment Maes is talking about her potential movie deal. "But you're thinking of saying yes, right?"

Riza looked from her family then back to Maes. "Um… right. Yes."

"After the meetings in the next few weeks, I think the compatibility will be evident and we can begin the arrangements."

"Wait. Compatibility? It's arranged?" Berthold asked. He seemed to actually be at ease now, which surprised Riza considering he hated movie actors more than pop singers.

"Yes, of course," he said. "When you're as famous as Riza it's still formally arranged. It's much easier." Maes looked at Riza. "He told me to arrange a dinner for the two of you at the Diamont private rooms if you are willing. If you two agree then I think we can begin arrangements and then production."

"Pr—production?" Serena managed. "You mean a…"

"Yep! Maybe even two or three. With your daughter and him, it's likely." His phone rang and he picked it up. After a few affirmative noises, he hung up. "Got to go." He turned to Riza. "I'll call you to let you know the arrangements Roy made."

Riza could only nod. She wasn't sure how to even begin to find her voice again after being left out of the conversation. Maes left her house and she sighed.

"Well at least you're doing something proper," Berthold said. "Even if I probably won't like this Roy."

"Roy Mustang? Is that who he was talking about?" Lauren asked. "No way."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. We have a thing," she said. She was still trying to figure out how this went from talking about her adopting a puppy to her potential movie with Roy Mustang.

"Arranging it is much better than relying on your own taste. More potential for a long lasting marriage."

"Yeah I—Wh—What!"

"Shocked I would support it? I expect you to bring him to the Christmas get together if he's going to be part of the family. Maybe it will make you two reconsider your ridiculous careers." He turned to Martina who looked frozen in time. "Martina, I expect you keep up with your studies."

She gave a very slow nod.

"Wait a minute!' Riza said as her father walked away.

"I'm so excited. Not just one future son-in-law, but two! And Roy Mustang! You two will make beautiful babies!" Serena said, hugged her, and scampered way.

She finally realized what they thought was happening and hadn't even gotten a chance to construct any words to contradict them. Her mouth opened like a fish taken from it's water.

"It's just like you to one up me on my news. It figures," Lauren snapped, causing her to turn. "You just can't let anyone else be the center of attention for once, can you? Always so selfish."

The shock Riza had coursing through her body faded and was replaced by anger. "Get out of my home."

"Fine," she replied and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"God," Riza said and fell to sit on the couch behind her.

"Ri...Riza, are you and Roy Mustang really engaged"

"No! All of this is a misunderstanding. I'm sleep-deprived, I'm hungry, and then they show up. Then Maes comes and confuses everything. It made me so off balance that they left thinking that. They didn't give me time to straighten matters out." She leaned over, placed her head in her hands, and groaned. Soon, she felt a hand rubbing her back.

Riza straightened. "When they get home, I'll call and tell them it was a misunderstanding," Riza said.

Martina frowned. "I don't think you should."

Riza looked at her. "Of course, I should."

"God! Lauren's going to get too much satisfaction out of it. I'd rather you not come for Christmas at all than to see that look on her face. She only accepted that engagement to show you up. I think she really likes him but not that much yet."

"Who is she engaged to anyway?"

"Antonio."

Riza blanched. "You're joking. They couldn't stand each other growing up."

"Yeah, I guess they bonded when you left. They both agreed with each other at least. I think that's why they both stopped talking to you at the same time. They realized neither supported you."

Riza sighed and nodded. "So much for a best friend, right?"

"Yeah," Martina said sadly.

Riza took a deep breath and then stood. "Let's make some food, I'm starving. I want a huge pizza and some cookies."

Martina followed Riza through her large dining room and into the kitchen. "That's it? That's your only reaction?"

Riza shrugged and moved around the counter. "I haven't thought on Antonio in a long time. And there's nothing I can do about the misunderstanding other than to call when they get home."

"Or you could just make an excuse for Christmas and let them believe it for a while," Martina said. "Roy Mustang is a busy and very famous man after all. It wouldn't be surprising if he couldn't make it."

"And if Lauren leaks it the press before the gathering?" Riza asked.

"She despises the press. I don't think you have anything to worry about there."


	6. Meeting Roy and Media Madness

**Lights! Camera! Christmas!**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess and Rinoaebastel **

**Chapter 6: Meeting Roy and Media Madness**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction other than needed writing practice and enjoyment.**

* * *

Riza knew having wine wasn't the best choice for the first drink of the day, but as she approached the end of her glass, she couldn't bring herself to give a shit. No one in the private restaurant dared to say anything to her about it. Her sister had chosen to stay home that day to get some much-needed sleep, so she wasn't there to question the actions either.

Besides, with all that was going on in the media right now, she doubted there was a celebrity around that would blame her for her beverage of choice. They would probably be drinking something much stronger if they were in her heels.

She hadn't originally intended to order a glass of wine this morning until she'd walked through the restaurant doors and saw the television. She glared at the television as the news people spouted off that she was engaged to Roy Mustang. She knew her father didn't tell the media. He would rather catch a disease than speak to any reporter.

Her mother could've possibly let it slip, but she couldn't think of an instance where reporters would get near either of her parents. Maes wouldn't have said anything because he didn't yet know about the problem he helped exacerbate. So the only other person who would've done this was Lauren. Though her hate for the media rivaled that of their fathers, she would be willing to talk to the reporters if it meant creating problems for her.

She'd been surprised there were no reporters following her that morning. Perhaps they hadn't thought she'd go out this early. Her being anywhere other than the studio at this time of morning was an anomaly.

She stared at the television as another report about her came on. She figured Maes would handle it immediately once he awoke. If he didn't soon, she'd make a statement to them herself or contact the media rep in her company to do it.

She heard her name mentioned on another TV further down the hall and cringed. This restaurant was supposed to be an oasis for celebrities and political figures. A place they could escape the media and critical eyes of people who disliked them. It was ridiculous they had news like this blaring across the screen and through the area's speakers.

She picked up her phone and went on Growler for the third time that morning. The fans had been oddly supportive, some even excited. There were a lot of random photo manipulations of the two of them. Some even showed fanfiction that had been written for years about her and Mustang.

Rebecca told her the women that lurked on Instaman were supportive as well. They were talking about how jealous they were of her, but said no one else was fitting for him. Riza was tempted to see, but she'd made a promise to herself that she wouldn't go to that realm on the internet.

She put her phone down and heard a few mutters from people as they walked past her. She gave a quick glance. She didn't recognize them, so she reasoned they were some D-list reality TV "celebrities".

She chugged the last of her second glass of wine.

"I think Pinot Gris would be better. Though, I prefer vodka with my scrambled eggs," a male voice said.

She lowered her glass and looked to her right. By the morning's end, she would need something far stronger than wine, and vodka could be a reasonable option.

Roy Mustang stood at her table, and smiled down at her. He didn't carry a single hint of hostility in his expression.

"May I?" he asked, motioning to the seat next to her. Her voice didn't want to cooperate with her, so she nodded. He took off his coat, pulled out a chair, and sat down. When a waitress approached, he made his breakfast order. Before she could leave, he touched her arm.

"Can you turn these televisions off, please?"

She blushed. "Certainly, sir." She left the two of them alone.

"Hi," he said and glared at the television when his name was mentioned again. It clicked off as if his glare was what did it.

"Good morning," she said, finally finding her voice. If he weren't disturbed by the rumors then she wouldn't be either.

"Mind telling me how it happened?" Roy said, getting straight to the point. It was something she could appreciate. Directness helped avoid a lot of issues. Like the ones happening now.

"Do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Short first."

"A huge misunderstanding that spiraled out of control."

"Oh, so Maes was involved," he said.

"I wonder how you guessed that," she said sarcastically.

"Okay, now the longer version," he said.

"It's not much longer, but it all started over a puppy."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "A puppy?"

"My sister asked me if there was anyone new in my life, so I made a joke about a puppy I was going to adopt. It spiraled from a puppy to Maes coming in and getting the puppy mixed up with you and this potential movie deal. Now my family and the rest of the world think we're engaged."

"You know, normally I wouldn't believe that sort of thing actually happens, but it's just the thing Maes would end up doing." He laughed. "Well I hope the puppy is as cute as I am at least."

"I guess he would've been." She cringed. Did she just admit he was cute? Well, it wasn't like she didn't have eyes, though cute wasn't the word she'd use to describe Mustang.

"Would've?"

"Got a call from the shelter and they decided that my situation isn't the type to bring a puppy into, so they turned down the application."

"That's ridiculous," he said.

Riza sighed. "I have to go through the same process as everyone else." She'd been looking forward to having that pup.

"I assume then that it wasn't you that released this to the press."

Riza grit her teeth for a few seconds before forcing herself to relax. "Do you think I would be staring murderously at the TV and drinking wine for breakfast if it were me?"

He shrugged. "I don't know your morning habits even though the media thinks I do."

Riza felt her cheeks heat up. "No, I didn't release the information. I'm not sure who did it, but I figure it was my sister. She got the idea due to the misunderstanding and decided to leak it."

He took off his gloves and put them in his pocket as the waiter brought his food. "Can't even trust family nowadays. I know how that is."

"Why haven't you said anything about it?" Riza asked.

"I've been busy most of the night. I would've gotten Maes to if I could find out where the hell he is," Roy said and took a bite of his bacon.

Riza's brows furrowed. "You can't contact him?"

"He didn't show up to the photo shoot I had this morning, and when I tried to call it went to voicemail. I assume he's with Gracia."

Riza picked up her phone and dialed Maes' number. Seconds later, they hear her latest song.

Then the ringtone immediately ended.

Riza and Roy looked at each other. Riza dialed the number again and they heard a buzz this time. Then two more before the call was once again ended.

Riza called again and Roy put down his fork and stood. She followed suit.

The buzzing began again and they followed it, but it ended quickly.

She hit redial. "There," Roy whispered as he spotted someone quickly moving behind a bush. They walked toward the bush as the person behind it scrambled to hang up the phone again.

"Maes…" Riza said.

Then he took off. Rushing toward the doors and stumbling several times along the way. Roy and Riza chased him out of the restaurant and down the hallway toward the elevators. He managed to close the elevator doors before they could get to him.

"The stairs!" Roy said but Riza was already head of him with the door opened and going through it. They scrambled down the stairs and she was suddenly thankful she chose to wear comfortable boots that day instead of heels.

They managed to get there just as the elevator landed on the bottom floor. He bolted out of the doors and exited the building. They followed.

And ran straight into hoards of reporters and photographers.

Their names and various questions were yelled at different volumes as the crowd surrounded them.

"Shit! What is Maes thinking?" She could barely hear Roy above the rest of the voices.

"Let's get back inside!' Riza yelled.

As if summoned, a tall muscular man and shorter fat man leaped in front of them. "Get them back into the hotel," Armstrong yelled.

A tall blond man with a cigarette perched between his lips grabbed the two of them by their arms and the stockier man pushed away the crowd as they made their way back through the doors to the hotel.

Armstrong followed them a minute later. The manager of the hotel rushed over to them and offered them use of a room.

They went back into the elevator and were escorted to a suite at the top of the building.

Riza and Roy didn't speak until they were all safely ensconced and the manager had left.

"Why would Maes lead us into that?" Riza said as the blond man called Havoc handed her bottled water.

"It wasn't Maes," Armstrong said.

Roy took a drink of the water handed to him. "We called his phone," Roy said after swallowing. "It buzzed and we followed him out."

The stockier man shook his head. "Maes was mugged earlier this morning. He's in the hospital," Breda said.

"What? Is he going to be okay?" Riza asked.

"He'll be fine. He's a bit scraped and bruised but nothing is broken. Gracia called us to let us know what was going on. The guy that mugged him had a press badge. Our guess is that he was trying to get a scoop and thought the best way was through Maes' messages and using them to follow you two," Armstrong said.

"Well, he succeeded in getting everyone a scoop apparently," Roy said and looked at Riza. "We're in a hotel together this early in the morning. This is going to be tabloid fodder for months."

She took a deep breath. "For now, we'll forget about that. We need to go see Maes at the hospital first."

"Shall I call for your limo?" Armstrong asked her.

Riza was about to answer when Roy said, "We can go in my car. It's already here."

"Don't you think that's just going to add fuel to the fire?"

"According to them we've been fucking in haystacks and backstage at award shows, and they already know we're here, us leaving this hotel in the same car is almost nothing compared to that."

Riza nodded. "You're right. Let's get this over with then."

-/-/-

Roy cursed when they were told the photographers and reporters were down in the underground garage where his car was. They had no choice but to go through the front doors and into even more photographers. They waited beyond the main lobby out of the sight of flashing cameras. Havoc soon returned with news that Roy's car was now out front.

"Armstrong stood to her right and Havoc stood to Roy's left, then they walked. As they came within sight of the windows dozens upon dozens of flashes went off and a low murmur of questions emerged from the reporter's mouths.

When the door opened, the flashes blinded her. She felt someone grab her, from the left, knowing it could only be Roy. She moved her head and face towards him. He had his head lowered and smiled at her, the smile comforting amongst the chaos.

Armstrong and Havoc pushed the people away from them as they made their way to a black Rolls Royce.

She turned her attention back to walking through the crowds and only paid half attention to the questions being thrown at them.

"How long have you two been involved, Riza?" one yelled.

"Do you two plan to have a public wedding, Roy?" another asked.

"Instaman fans and other netizens want photos!"

"Can you confirm your relationship to us?"

A photographer jumped in front of them and flashed a camera, blinding her and Roy. Armstrong pushed him out of the way.

Her head hurt, and she almost threw up her breakfast.

Breda had run ahead and opened the door for them. Roy let her in first then got in afterward.

She was grateful for the bit of darkness in the car after all that flashing, but she could still see some dim camera flashes in her window. She noticed he was giving them a few photographs.

Taking photos was the worst part of her job. The lights of a concert were so much better since she was moving around and they were different colors and intensities.

Roy entered the car and the door closed. Armstrong got into the front seat with the driver. The doors closed, ensuring a bit of safety.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Broken Angel hospital."

"Yes, sir." The driver carefully shifted into drive and edged his way through the crowd.

A man jumped in front of the car. He was shirtless and his abs was painted with black glitter. He had Roy and Riza's names in a heart on a poster he carried.

The driver hit the brakes just as he was making a turn, sending Roy on top of Riza and the car skidding to a stop.

She landed on her back. One of his hands was at her waist and the other at the side of her head. His face was inches away from her.

Wild screams echoed outside the car as the round of flashes surrounded and illuminated the inside of the vehicle.

The car started moving and finally rode away from the crowds.

Mustang pulled away and extended her a hand to help her upright. She took it and sat up straight. He let go of her hand.

"Sorry about that," he said. "Did I hurt you or anything?"

She shook her head. "It's okay, and no, I'm not hurt."

They looked behind them at the photographers still snapping photos of their departing car.

"This is a mess," Riza said.


	7. Settlement

**Lights! Camera! Christmas!**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess and Rinoaebastel **

**Chapter 7: Settlement**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction other than needed writing practice and enjoyment.**

* * *

Broken Angel was an eight-storey hospital that, although it wasn't the tallest building in Central, it loomed significantly over the other buildings in the neighborhood. It was at least a hundred years old but one wouldn't be able to tell from the appearance, the old brick long painted over with white paint and renovated frequently every few years. The only indication of its age was a plaque underneath a statue of the hospital's founder that told the years of its founding.

There weren't any reporters on the grounds as recent laws forbade them from medical areas. They got out of the car in the parking lot and walked into the hospital. After a short talk with the hospital clerk to find out the room number, they headed to Maes's room.

When they entered the room, the nurse turned to them, gave a smile, and then turned back to take the blood pressure strap off Maes's arm. "You have visitors," the nurse said to him. "I'll get your paperwork for your release." She faced Roy and Riza. "Congratulations on your engagement."

Their faces fell as she walked past them.

"You two all right?" Maes asked. Riza saw a frown flash on Gracia's face before her expression went neutral.

"Don't worry about us," Roy scolded. "You're in a worse state than us."

"Yeah," he said and rubbed the back of his head. "I thought he was going to kill me for my phone."

"Don't be so good-natured about it," Roy said.

"Why? I'm alive aren't I? It could be so much worse."

"There's no use talking to him about the way he's acting," Gracia said. "He could see the positives in a nuclear attack."

"A nuclear attack could kill serial killers," Maes said.

"See?" Gracia said.

Riza decided it would be best not to point out that it would kill more people than a serial killer would.

"We need to look into getting you a bodyguard," Roy said.

"Good luck, I've been trying to convince him of his need for one for years," Riza said.

Maes waved them off. "It was an isolated incident, and I wasn't being careful." A mischievous grin crossed his face. "Speaking of incident. Just why were the two of you at the same hotel? I didn't set that up. "

"Don't go there, Maes," Roy said. "I was just there for breakfast and spotted Miss Grumman here sitting at the table with her eggs and breakfast wine."

"Breakfast wine? What's that?" Gracia asked.

"A wine you have first thing in the morning," Riza said, earning a low chuckle from Roy. "Mister Mustang asked to join me since he was having breakfast as well. Then, we encountered the guy that stole your phone and thought it was you. We chased him and ended up in the hoard of photographers and reporters."

Maes laughed. "I wouldn't run, and why would I hide behind a bush?"

"Why wouldn't you hide behind a bush?" Gracia said dryly. She looked at Riza and Roy. "What's this about an engagement? Bet Maes had something to do with that too."

Riza explained the situation. When she got to the part that involved Maes, his mouth dropped open. "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "My humor and my sister are to blame for this. You have no reason to apologise." She turned to Roy, "I do need to apologise to you though. You don't deserve this circus."

Roy shrugged. "There are worse people to be paired with."

"So, you two can just have your companies release statements stating you two are just friends. You're both famous and understand each other. Just tell the truth."

"The problem with that is the media still won't buy it," Roy said. "We'll do that but it won't stop the barrage for a while."

"Or you can let everyone think you are in a relationship," Maes said. Everyone looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Why the hell would we do that?" Roy asked.

"The movie. Have you two talked about it?"

Roy moved his hand to his head and sighed. "Maes, the last thing on my mind was that movie."

"Same here," Riza said. "Though it won't ruin our careers, these dating rumors—"

"Would be a fantastic asset if you two accepted the roles."

Roy lowered his hand and Riza could see he looked intrigued. She begrudgingly admitted she was as well.

"Always in manager mode," Gracia said with a shake of her head.

"How would it be an asset?" Riza asked.

Roy glanced at her. "Wonder if you'll regret asking that."

"You two are the most famous people in Amestris. If you two were involved and filmed a romantic movie…"

"A real life couple filming a romance would bring even more attention," Gracia finished for him.

"Exactly! It would be even more likely to be a huge hit," Maes said.

"If we accepted those roles," Riza said. "The movie wouldn't be out until next year. Are you trying to suggest we stay in a fake relationship for a year?"

"Why not? You're both so famous and busy that you don't date. You two are boring in that aspect."

Riza would've been offended if it weren't the truth. She hadn't heard too much about Mustang dating in the media either.

"Yeah," Roy said with a sigh.

"You'd just have to let the paparazzi spot you a few times each month. You two would be good friends at least."

"That would be no different than the women I have dated in the past."

"Yes, it would," Maes said. "It's not real dating, and it's not like Riza needs your fame. She got here on her own. So nothing would be said about her regarding that."

That made her think about the past and her anger spiked. "Except from him."

Roy looked at her, surprised. "No, forget it. I'll have the PR at the company handle it, Maes. You take care of Mustang's situation. We'll just say there was a potential project in the making and the only time we had was morning to talk about it. We were possible coworkers."

"Were? You aren't going to accept the movie?" Roy asked.

"No, I think after all of this it's best to keep our distance," she said, meeting his darker gaze. She immediately regretted her words when she saw hurt in it. She couldn't believe this nice guy in front of her would say what he did in the past.

The way she was acting now was even more reason why she shouldn't act with him. She looked back at Maes. "Get better soon," she said. "I'll have Armstrong call my driver." She left the room.

"Well, shit," Maes said and looked at Roy. "Go after her, idiot."

"Why?" Roy asked.

"Come on, pity a hurt man. Convince her to take the role."

Roy sighed. If his manager hadn't looked so pathetic, he might have denied the request. He left the room, walking at a quick pace.

"Hey, Miss Grumman, wait!"

Riza stopped and turned, surprised to see he was coming after her but making sure not to let it show on her face.

"Something you wanted?"

He stopped in front of her. "What's with the arctic chill now? I thought we were getting along pretty well."

"Yes, we were."

"I'll talk with the head of my company as well. We'll deny the rumors, but I'd really like to work on that film with you. If you aren't going to take it then I won't either."

"Why would you turn down a great film because of me?"

She saw a light red tinge appear on his cheeks. Mustang didn't seem the type to blush, but it looked like she was wrong. "I was looking forward to possibly working with you. I like your work ethic."

Another shot of anger rushed her. "Don't pee in my ear and claim it's raining," she snapped.

"What do you mean by that?" His tone was the angriest she'd heard it so far.

"I mean," she said, "that you said I only got where I was because of my grandfather. It's hypocritical to say that about me and now you want to work with me."

"I did not say that!" he said. "I've wanted to clear that up for years! Dante did the report at the time. It was before she went by that name. "

Riza knew of her, that bitch lied on everyone she interviewed until it got to the point she could do nothing else but make up sources and stories about various celebrities. "Now everything makes sense," she said her anger deflating. She sighed. "I feel like an idiot. I'm sorry."

Roy shook his head. "I think I would've acted the same way to be honest. It's more my fault. I should've contacted proper reporters and deny that I said those things, but I got so busy. It was around the time my career boomed. Both of us were rather new to the fame thing too."

"Yes, we were."

Roy walked over to a line of chairs and sat down. He patted one next to him and she took a seat. "Look, this movie is going to be huge. It would be a mistake for us not to do these roles. When Maes gets out of the hospital, let's all have a meeting and discuss it and our situation. At least before we make any sort of decisions or statements to the media."

"So you want to pretend to be together until then?'

He shrugged. "Why not? We are hanging out today after all."

She chuckled. "That's true. Okay, I'll go along until we all can discuss things."

He extended his hand to her. "Deal, Miss Grumman."

She took his hand. "You can call me Riza."

"And you call me Roy."

They shook hands.


	8. Pending Christmas

**Lights! Camera! Christmas!**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess and Rinoaebastel **

**Chapter 8: Pending Christmas **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction other than needed writing practice and enjoyment.**

**Note: Riza goes professionally by Riza Grumman in this fic. **

* * *

**RIZA GRUMMAN AND ROY MUSTANG SPOTTED AT BROKEN ANGEL HOSPITAL**

**SINGER PREGNANT WITH TRIPLETS**

Roy and Riza glared at the magazine sitting between them on the table. They'd ended up having breakfast together again that morning, but this time it'd been planned and the location was a suite in the hotel rather than the restaurant. She was surprised when he asked her to join him, but she was glad he did. She didn't want to face these rumors alone, and if they thought she was pregnant well then nothing could really get much worse.

The headline was written on the cover at the top half and extending down the left side of the page. On the right bottom area was a picture of the two of them in the hospital lobby standing outside of a pharmacy.

"Triplets," Riza said and put down her fork. She placed a hand on her stomach. "I know I gained a few pounds but. . . That bitch Dante. Not everyone can be a size zero."

"You don't look like you're in the beginnings of a single child pregnancy and definitely not three."

"According to the paper, the doctor's said it was because Roy was extremely fertile," Maes said as he approached the table with Rebecca.

"I don't know whether to be insulted or flattered by that," Roy said, making Riza laugh.

"I had the publicists of your companies handle the rumors. I just told them to announce you weren't having a baby and both of you were visiting a mutual friend at the hospital."

"Well, that's a relief," Riza said.

Maes and Rebecca sat down with the two of them.

"How are you feeling?" Roy asked.

"I'm doing just fine," he said.

"You should be taking some time off," Riza said. "We don't have anything pressing right now that requires you to be with us."

"What do you mean no pressing issues? We have a big one. The movie."

"We've talked and decided to do the movie together."

"Now, let me speak my case…What?" Maes said

"They're accepting the movie deal," Rebecca repeated as she picked a piece of sausage off Riza's plate. Riza would've offered to order her some breakfast but Rebecca rarely ate anything more than a bite in the morning. Maes was the same way.

"Really? And the relationship?"

"It won't be hard to pretend to be in a relationship for a while. I find Riza quite agreeable."

Riza glanced at him. The two of them had been texting back and forth the entire previous day after they'd parted ways. Then they'd decided to have breakfast that morning. They wanted to get to know each other a bit. She found him to be as equally funny and charming as he was good looking. "He's not too bad."

"That praise!" He smirked. "You might inflate my ego if you don't hold back a bit."

She chuckled and took a bite of her eggs.

"I'll arrange the contracts and get the movie's songs to the two of you," Maes said.

"Arrange things before the holidays. We all have to go to my grandfather's place," Riza said.

"Will do."

"Speaking of, have your parents contacted you about the rumors?" Rebecca asked.

Riza shook her head. "They don't have my number, but even if they did they don't really pay attention to the media unless Martina mentions something or is watching something in the same room with them."

"And your grandfather?" Roy asked.

Her eyes widened. She hadn't thought about him. "Oh, god… he'll never go for us pretending to date."

"He knows about Roy?" Maes said.

"No," she said but then groaned and put her head in her hands. "My parents insisted on me bringing Roy."

"I'm aware that they think we're together, but they think I'm coming to your get together too?" Roy said. "That's something important to mention."

"I didn't mention it because I'm not going to ask you to do anything like that," Riza said, straightening her posture.

"But it's kind of perfect," Rebecca said, earning all eyes on her. "If you can fool your parents and grandfather who are keeping a close eye on you, you can easily convince the media and public for a year."

"Hey, yeah," Maes said.

"I'm reconsidering this pasquinade," Roy said.

Riza looked over a him. "That's a big word."

He smirked at her. "Yeah, models can use big words."

She grinned back.

"Grumman's lodge would be a great place to practice," Maes said. "He has rehearsal rooms and a piano room there, and you have a few songs to write for your next EP."

"I almost have enough for a full album next. Not an EP."

"Well, then that's more time to practice for the musical, and turn that almost enough into definitely enough." Maes stood. "I'll contact Roy's staff and let them know he'll be coming with us."

"Maes, wait!" Riza said but Maes was already out the door. The room grew so silent that the ticking clock sounded deafening. Rebecca crept toward the door, neither celebrity looking at her as she finally exited.

A full minute passed before Riza said, "I'm sorry about this. I bet you wanted to spend Christmas with someone. We can arrange it so you don't have to go."

"Christmas is just another day for me. Nothing special about it." She noted how bitter he sounded. "I can go if you want me to."

Riza remembered Maes said he didn't have any family. She hadn't paid too much attention to him in the media, especially not after that doctored interview, so she didn't know if he mentioned them in any interviews.

"It's a relaxing place," she said. "If you can avoid my mother, father, and older sister. The only times we'll have to deal with them is over dinner or during my Grandfather's family sittings."

"Family sittings?"

"It's just when we sit, talk, and have cocoa or coffee. Usually turns into a fight, but he never stops trying."

"I've been wanting to meet your grandfather actually. A business related thing. Think he'd be open to a discussion on that."

Riza smiled. "He's always open to that." Her brows furrowed. "I'm really surprised he hasn't called me yet about the headlines." Her grandfather had been onto her for a while about dating, but overall he'd kept out of her personal life unless she brought something up.

"We do need to practice as well. Maes is right about that part. It will be good acting practice."

Riza thought on her father, mother, and Lauren. "And we'll have the toughest audience in Amestris watching."

-/-/-

"They haven't denied it," Lauren said as she looked down at the paper in her hand. She crumbled the edges. "They are really together. I can't believe this."

She peered up over the paper at her boyfriend, Antonio, who looked to be clueless. It was understandable since she hadn't mentioned what she'd done.

"¿Quién?"

"Riza is dating Roy Mustang," she said and flopped the paper down on the table. "Can you believe that?"

He nodded. "Sí. What is unusual about it? They're both celebrities. It's not hard to believe they're together."

"You're not supposed to answer that question."

He pursed his lips and stared at her. "Then why did you ask the question?"

"It's. . . never mind."

She notice his eyes linger on Riza's picture a bit more than she liked and folded the paper. He looked back up at her. "Why do you care so much about who she dates?" he asked. "It's her life that doesn't involve us."

"I…" She knew the reason, but refused to admit it to him. She could barely admit it to herself. Antonio was a lovely fiancé. He chose her over Riza as well. One of the few people that would. There wasn't any reason she should be so upset over Riza being with Mustang. Celebrity relationships didn't last long anyway, and Riza was so stuck on herself and arrogant that a guy wouldn't put up with her very long. "I suppose you're right. I shouldn't care when i have the best guy in the world."

She stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to go pack."

He watched her as she walked out of the room, sighed, and grabbed the paper, opening it to the proper page. He read through the article and then looked down at the picture of Riza and Roy, his eyes lingering a bit longer on Riza.


	9. Contract Signing

**Lights! Camera! Christmas!**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess and Rinoaebastel **

**Chapter 9: Contract Signing**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction other than needed writing practice and enjoyment.**

* * *

The limo cruised through the almost empty streets in the early morning. They had ten minutes before cars crowded the area due to the morning rush, but they would arrive at their destination before that occurred.

"This is so exciting! I've never been to a contract signing before, much less to one for a movie," Martina said and adjusted her dress. "Do I look okay?"

"You look fine," Riza said.

"Thanks for letting me raid your closet. I didn't have anything to wear. There was so much stuff and I don't know how you sort through it and—you know, designers really should—"

"Martina, calm down. You're starting to ramble like mother used to," Riza said.

"Used to? She still does it," Martina replied and took a few deep breaths. "Okay, I'm good. It's just that this is a huge deal. How are you going to handle the press and—God! Aren't you nervous? I'm not even a celebrity and I'm nervous for you and Mustang."

Riza looked up from the small book in her lap she was writing in. "No, I'm not nervous."

"I guess you wouldn't be. You've done harder things than this."

"Exactly." Riza lowered her head and hid a smile. She hoped Martina wasn't too disappointed today. She'd worked so hard to pick out an outfit and fix her hair and makeup.

"Riza," she said. "Do you like Mustang?"

"He's a nice guy, so yes, I like him."

"Wouldn't be too hard to date him would it?"

Riza glanced up at her. "Fake dating, and no, it's not hard to pretend. I am an actress."

Martina snorted and Riza raised an eyebrow. "What's that for."

"He's really good looking, and he's the type you like."

"Don't get any ideas in your head that this will be anything more than what it is."

Martina shrugged. "I'm just making an observation. Besides, according to what I've read, you're his type too."

"That's enough," Riza said. "This is a business thing. At most a friendship thing. That's all."

"Okay, okay."

"But, we are together until this movie is done and has gone through all its showings, so if anyone asks you, you won't have to lie exactly."

"Right," Martina said with a huge smile.

The limo pulled up to two iron gates with a security booth in the middle of them. Half-a-dozen dark blue buildings with tinted windows were beyond the gates. They were of varying storeys and were all angled towards a giant fountain in the middle. Three were situated in the front nearer the fountain, and three at the back of those buildings. A driveway moved around the front of each building, making any front door drop-offs smooth and easy.

They drove through the gates and towards the opened circle of buildings. "Where are we anyway?" Martina asked.

"Flame Bang Studios. It's my agency location and where I record my albums."

"Grandpa owns this place?"

"He does, yes," she said. "Well, he built and owns the majority. Some stockholders own some of it too. All the debuted artists have stock as well."

"Oh."

When the car came to a stop, they got out at the building in the middle Martina looked around and looked at Riza, confused. Riza bit the inside of her lip to keep herself from laughing. "This way," she said. They went up a set of long, thin concrete steps, with Armstrong leading the way, ever vigilant regardless of how secure the area was.

They walked inside and Martina gasped.

The decorations inside the building were contradictory yet went well. The walls were a soft pastel green, but the stairs, both on the left and right, were black metal with chrome rails. There were plush couches on the edges of the walls and down on the far wall were drink and food machines. The prices on the machines were all zeros. To the right of the machines were pots filled with coffee. To the left, bottles of water were in glass refrigerators, open for anyone to take.

"This place isn't what I thought it would be," Martina said.

"Is it your first time coming here?"

They went up the stairs. "Yeah, I've had no reason to come here before. I always see grandpa at his house in Central."

They turned to the left. On the walls were hundreds of various gold and silver records. Against the walls that didn't have the records were cases of awards with several shelves leading all the way to the ceiling.

"How many of these are yours?" she said, motioning to the trophies.

"I don't know," she said. "Grandfather keeps the majority at the lodge."

"Not a Grammi award yet?"

"Those are at his place too."

"Don't you keep any at your house?"

"I keep the fan voted awards. Grandfather takes more pride in the other awards than I do."

They took another hallway and Riza heard Martina muttering something. She was going to ask about it, but her sister spoke before she could.

"I've counted twenty so far. I wish Lauren would walk through this hall very slowly reading every trophy." Martina laughed. "Well, maybe not. She'd have an aneurysm."

"She's the accountant for the company."

"And she didn't have an aneurysm?"

"She avoids this hallway," she said. "In fact, I think she avoids this building. She only goes to the back building on the right where the bookkeeping is. The front buildings are for trainees and clients."

They came to a set of double doors and Riza knocked instead of opening them. Seconds later, they opened and Maes greeted them. They entered the room.

Roy was already sitting at the conference table in the middle of the room with his lawyer. After greeting everyone, Riza walked over to the opposite side where her lawyer was sitting and took a seat beside him.

Maes looked at Martina. "You can sit down right there," Maes said, directing her to a comfortable couch next to a wide window.

She walked over and took a seat.

A tall dark haired woman was sitting at the end of the table. A shorter woman with a long braid in her hair sat next to her. She moved her glasses and perched them on the end of her nose. She looked displeased to be there.

When they began going over the contract, Riza glanced over at her sister, who looked confused, before turning back to the director, Valerye Topez. She explained the shooting schedule, the pay, and the royalties from the music. Both she and Roy got significant creative input. When they read that part of the contract, specifically her part in arranging the way she sang the music, she noticed the assistant beside Topez roll her eyes.

"I want singing lessons before filming my song. That's my only stipulation before I sign," Roy said. "Otherwise, I'm satisfied with the contract."

"Didn't you already have some?" Riza asked. He looked at her and smiled warmly. She felt a chill rush through her but ignored it.

"I did. I've done musical theatre before, but it's been a while," he said.

"We can arrange a teacher for you," Topez said.

"I'll be happy to help you out," Riza said. "It would be a welcome distraction during winter vacation."

"Then it's settled," Topez said.

The woman beside her coughed. "Ma'am, all due respect to Miss Grumman, but she's a mere pop singer. She's not a vocal teacher. Her skills are not on part with a vocal teacher."

That wording irked Riza. "Actually, I'm classically trained as well and not a mere, pop singer, as you so put it. Any quick search on the internet would tell you that."

"We trust in her abilities, Kim. The producer and I have her as our first choice for a reason. I will not tolerate you questioning otherwise," Topez said.

"Sorry," she said, more as an apology to Topez than Riza.

"Then, I'll sign it," Roy said. He took a pen from his lawyer and signed the contract in the places needed.

Riza took a pen from a cup on the table and quickly gave her signature as well.

Kim gathered the papers, giving Riza a glare as she collected hers. When she started to move away, Riza noticed a fan club pin of Roy's on the cuff of her jacket.

_So that's why._ Though the internet fan clubs overall had been positive, she knew there were quite a few fans that saw Roy as off-limits to any woman. Most of the time, those fans were early teens or preteens, so it was surprising to see someone around Kim's age acting that way.

Topez took the contracts from Kim. "Go back to our main office, and wait for me there."

"Don't you want me to take the contracts?"

"I'll handle them," she said.

"Yes, ma'am."

After a quick glower in Riza's direction. The woman left the room.

"I have a request," Roy said, getting everyone's attention. "It's not something that should be in the contract, but I just thought of it."

"Yes?"

"I don't want the woman that just left anywhere on the set. There's no excuse in her behavior."

"Done," Topez said. "I hired her due to her efficiency but apparently she lets other matters get in the way of her professionalism. I'll keep her to a desk job from now on, and she will learn respect or get fired."

"Thank you," Roy said.

She stood. "I'll see you two in February. I hope you have a good Christmas and New Years Eve." She shook Riza and Roy's hands and left. Their lawyers left after having a few words with each of their clients.

"That's it?" Martina asked when the door clicked shut.

Roy, Riza, and Maes looked at her. "What do you mean?" Maes asked.

"Aren't there supposed to be reporters and people surrounding you when you sign? How about all the lights and fans and stuff?"

"This was a contract signing," Roy said.

"Exactly. Where's the fanfare?"

"You're thinking of a press conference. Most negotiations and contract signings for films here in Amestris are done behind the scenes."

"Our film hasn't been announced to the public yet, so something so public isn't necessary," Riza said.

"Why'd you let me get all dressed up then?" Martina asked.

"I didn't know that was why," Riza said. "I just thought you wanted to wear some designer clothes."

Truthfully, she knew what her sister had been expecting, but it was just too amusing watching her go through her closet. Martina had been so excited she hadn't had the heart to tell her what really would happen. Her younger sister had no desire to be famous, but she knew the world interested her. She was so used to it that she had to remember that those that weren't involved only saw the glamour in it.

"Next time tell me," Martina said.

"I'll be sure to drag you to the press conference if we have one for this movie," Riza said and stood.

Martina nodded and directed her gaze to Roy. "So, you're going to come to the lodge for Christmas?"

"That's the plan," he said.

She narrowed her eyes. "Well, I don't care if it's pretend. If you hurt my sister in any way I'll Photoshop you into a bad situation and put it on instaramen."

"Martina!" Riza scolded.

"It's instaman," Maes said.

Roy smirked and chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm treating our relationship very seriously. The movie almost depends on it at this point."

She crossed her arms and was about to say something else when the two double doors burst open. They all shot to their feet as an old man came through the doorway. He grabbed Riza by the shoulders. "I'm going to be a great grandfather?"

Roy and Riza paled.


	10. Manager Dilemma

**Lights! Camera! Christmas!**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess and Rinoaebastel **

**Chapter 10: Manager Dilemma **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction other than needed writing practice and enjoyment.**

* * *

The night began setting in when Riza and Roy went to the restaurant at the Diamont. It'd been four days since the contract signings and they'd spent almost every day in contact or in each other's company. Other than staff, she'd never spent so much time with someone for so many days in a row.

The restaurant wasn't as crowded as it normally was during dinnertime, but it was more than they'd hoped. They decided that instead of dinner there they'd just grab some food via room service in one of the rooms.

Roy ended up getting a paper with their dinner and they were about to sit down to eat when he opened it.

"Looks like Grumman cleared the matter up." Roy held up the paper for her to see.

She looked at the headline. Grumman had gone to more legitimate publications to clear up the rumors. Now all the magazines were talking about how her body. If she were honest with herself, she wasn't sure which one was more embarrassing, people thinking she had three beings inside her, or them knowing about her uterus being empty. She cringed mentally at the way she phrased that.

"It appears so," she said and then muttered, "and it only took four days."

"He seemed disappointed."

She sat down at the table and uncovered the food she'd ordered. "He wanted grandchildren and now that all of his granddaughters are older he wants great grandchildren. He doesn't pressure us at all, but he adores children and it's something he looks forward to."

"I kind of feel bad now," Roy said and started eating his dinner.

"At least he'll be happy for a while thinking there's some potential for us."

"Happy is underrating it. His happiness was evident from the way he hugged me. Never been hugged that tight by another man before."

She chuckled. "My grandfather doesn't look it, but he's a hugging guy. You'll get used to it. You'll probably be hugged more than that before you leave his lodge."

"Can't say I'm looking forward to that."

**-/-/-**

"So, what kind of reception should I be expecting from the rest of your family?" Roy asked as they walked to the elevator. Their bags were already in the car and ready to be transported to the train station. Their security was waiting downstairs.

"They'll treat you like a pariah probably, but it's hard to tell. You might get a few handshakes, and a few snide comments, but they'll likely leave you alone."

"Are they going to be at the train station?" he asked when they entered the elevator. The doors shut.

"My parents, older sister, and her fiancé will be there. Martina, Havoc, Armstrong, Breda, and Rebecca will be on the train as well. Grandpa will be showing up at the lodge a bit late due to some business."

"And Maes," Roy added.

"Maes? He's coming? I thought he'd go and spend time with Gracia and her family."

"Gracia's family isn't exactly thrilled with their engagement. She's going to try to win them over without Maes first. They think he's going to cheat on her because he's around—nevermind." He looked as if he said something that he shouldn't have, so when the doors opened, Riza grabbed his arm.

"Around…" she prompted.

"It's not important."

Riza hit the button that closed the elevator door. "We aren't leaving until you finish that sentence." Riza knew what he was going to say, but she didn't want to acknowledge that people might think it. She wanted to be wrong about it.

"Around you."

Riza dropped her arm and rested her back against the right elevator wall. Her stomach lurched at the thought. "Maes didn't say a word. Neither did Gracia."

"They probably didn't want you to feel awkward."

"I would never do something like that."

"I know you wouldn't, Gracia knows you wouldn't, but her family doesn't."

"God." The guilt washed over her. She'd never once had feelings that way towards Maes, but he did spend a lot of time in hotels with her. But with her being famous and all the gossip that surrounding her, she couldn't blame them. "He's just my manager. I don't want to be any trouble to them."

Roy placed a hand beside her head on the wall, and took his other hand and lifted her chin. He bent down slightly so he could look in her eyes. "Come on, cheer up. Well, maybe the rumors between us might have some benefit in that. If they think you're dating me it wil—"

The door opened,

"Helloooooly shit!" a voice said from the lobby.

**-/-/-**

Maes was studying the two of them like one would study a textbook. The environment in the car was layered with awkwardness, amazement, and puzzlement.

Riza refused to meet his eyes, both due to the incident, of which a few reporters in the lobby had taken pictures, and because she was angry. Angry that she heard about the problems he was having from Roy instead of straight from him.

Roy, to his credit and her chagrin, didn't seem affected at all by Maes catching them so close together. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, just enough that Maes wouldn't notice, and felt her cheeks warm as she remember the time in the elevator.

It'd felt pleasant being so close to him. Most men wore cologne that was much too strong and would've overpowered a woman that he was close to, but Roy had on a lighter scent, she could smell hits of lavender and the smell of oncoming rain. The orange juice he had for breakfast lingered on his breath.

When she looked into his eyes, they were such a dark onyx that she thought she might get lost in them if she stared for too long.

"Hey, you okay?" Roy asked, snapping her from her thoughts.

She nodded. "Oh, yes, I'm okay."

"So, what was that about?" Maes asked.

"What?" Roy said.

"You guys were awfully close in that elevator. Have you two decided you're dating for real? If so, it would—"

"I was telling her that-"

Riza coughed and he looked at her. She hoped he'd realize not to tell the actual reason.

"I was telling her that she had something in her eyes," Roy said.

Maes quirked an eyebrow and Riza almost cringed at the overused excuse.

"Why touch her chin then? And why was she leaning against the elevator wall."

_Nosey man… _she thought.

"Okay, so we'll tell the truth."

Maes leaned forward, his eyes almost twinkling. Riza's stomach sank. He wouldn't really spring this on Maes right before the gathering. It would just create more trouble.

"She was just so overwhelmed by my beauty that she felt faint, and I was making sure she was still conscious. Alone in an elevator with just me and no other men to look at is dangerous for a straight woman's health."

Riza covered her mouth and stifled a laugh. Roy leaned back and crossed his arms, a look of pride on his face.

"Damn you," Maes said and sat back, dropping the subject.

But she knew somehow it would be brought back up. "After the holiday, Maes, I'll tell you. Okay?"

His face turned serious. "Are you okay? You aren't sick or anything are you?"

She gave him a gentle smile. "I'm fine. Let's just enjoy ourselves as much as we can."

"All right," Maes said and leaned back. "Your grandfather's hot springs are calling my name."

Riza nodded and hoped she could clear her head for a while before dealing with this issue. She would have to think on that during the ride up there. Maybe she'd ask Roy about it once they were settled in. He might have some insight as to what to do.

**-/-/-**

The three of them arrived at the station around 20 minutes before they were due to depart. Armstrong and Havoc led them through the crowds of reporters and paparazzi before they finally made it to a VIP room in the train station.

Riza adjusted her hat and sighed. She turned to Roy who was also straightening his clothing. "Damn, there's a lot of people out there," Riza said. "How did they find out?"

"You're nothing but trouble no matter where you go." Riza heard from behind her. "And from the looks of your clothes, you put no effort into being discrete." She turned and saw Lauren sitting next to Antonio. He smiled at her but she refused to return it. His betrayal hurt almost as much as her family's rejection.

"If I'm so much trouble, Lauren. How about you get out of VIP and go sit with everyone else. That goes for both of you."

"Jealous?" she said and put her arm through Antonio.  
"Don't be selfish," Antonio said.

"That's fucking rich," Roy said, walked up to Riza, and put his arm around her waist. "You get mad over the fame she has but yet take advantage of it. I think you're a little mixed up there Antwerp."

"Antonio," he corrected.

"Whatever, Adam," Roy said. She held back a laugh. This was the first time she'd heard Roy be so arrogant yet, she knew it was deliberate and all for show. From the way her sister's face darkened, his act definitely had an effect. He kissed her temple and glared at Lauren. "Treat your sister with respect or I'll have you thrown out of here."

"As if you could. Our grandfather reserved this room," Lauren snapped.

Roy smirked. "You sure about that?"

She gritted her teeth and said nothing in response.

Riza bit the inside of her lip as she walked to the other side of the room with him. She noticed Maes, Rebecca, and Havoc near the door, having a hard time keeping chuckles at bay.

"I thought Spaniards had better taste," Roy said.

"They do, but Antonio is the case of not being very loyal," Riza said.

"Listen here," Antonio, said. "Just because you're famous doesn't mea—"

"Riza, stop starting fights." Riza and Roy looked to the door and saw her mother walking through it. "Can you at least be civil this holiday?"

Riza was about to snap back but her father walked in. "And couldn't you have kept your being here a secret, or do you need to be in the spotlight all the time. You know your sister is engaged so the attention won't be on you."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Roy said. He turned to her. "If you want to forego this, we'll go to Hawaii or something. Staff and all. My treat."

"Sounds better than dealing with this," Rebecca muttered. Riza knew she was a few comments away from bitching out her family. Every year that Rebecca came, she'd come closer and closer to telling them to go fuck themselves.

"Believe me, Roy" Riza said, not bothering to respond to her parents. "I would if not for my grandfather."

"Where's Martina?" her father said after he greeted Antonio.

"She's with grandfather. She'll be coming late," Riza said. "Which is what I should've done. Maes, is there any chance I can do an extra concert or something?"

"Don't you dare! We are going to enjoy Christmas whether you like it or not," Serena said.

Roy looked at her, confused at the statement.

She placed a hand over his. "Just forget it," she whispered. "My enjoyment doesn't matter to them."

"It's not right," he snapped. "It's your holiday too."

"Don't worry, I'm used to it. Once we get to the lodge I'll have a fine holiday, most of the time."

Roy nodded, but she could tell by his expression that he wasn't happy with the situation.

It touched her and she found herself glad he was there with her. Fake relationship and all.


	11. Train Disclosures

**Lights! Camera! Christmas!**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess and Rinoaebastel **

**Chapter 11: Train Disclosures **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction other than needed writing practice and enjoyment.**

* * *

The first thing Riza noticed as they walked through the train towards their car was that the hallways been remodeled since last year. It didn't even look like the inside of a train anymore. She remembered reading something in the paper about it, but she couldn't recall the details.

She heard Lauren muttering about how ugly and uncomfortable things looked. Though the hallways were nothing to complain about, they were far from ugly. They were plain. And they weren't supposed to be comfortable. Lauren hadn't even seen any rooms yet.

Her bitching was much more frequent this year than it was last year. If the cabin attendant heard her, he wasn't letting on. She figured he'd dealt with people like her so much that their voices had become nothing more than tiny buzzes in his ear at this point.

She found it almost amusing that Lauren was the one complaining so much. Since Roy and she were the celebrities in the group, most would figure they'd be the picky ones. Lauren always accused her of being uppity. She needed to look in a mirror first. She'd bring up today's actions the next time hers sister accused her of being such.

"Here's the cabin Mister Grumman reserved for Miss Grumman and Mister Mustang," the sleeping car attendant said. He stopped in front of the last cabin on the right as they were about to exit that car. He used a slide key to open the door before handing one each to Riza and Roy. A staff member carried Roy and Riza's bags into the room.

"Wait a minute, they're sharing a cabin?" Berthold said. "I'm not having it."

Riza nearly rolled her eyes. She was a grown woman and Lauren was rooming with Antonio. "You act like you have a right to tell me what to do," Riza said and looked at him. "Your opinion doesn't count, father," she said and went inside before anyone could reply. Roy glanced at her father before following her into the room.

He wasn't surprised that Grumman got them a single cabin. He seemed pretty gung-ho about having great grandchildren and had been extremely happy thinking Riza was dating him. He didn't strike Roy as the type to be puritanical about his granddaughter's sex life. Even if he were, Riza was the type to tell him to go to hell and do what she wanted anyway. The proof of that was shown in the way she just addressed her father.

He heard footsteps and Riza's name before he shut the door and locked it. A thump and a curse followed.

He chuckled and looked up when he heard Riza laugh. "Nice reflexes," she said as she moved a small bag onto a shelf on the wall next to the door. She turned to look at him and before he got a chance to heft his own bag upon a shelf she grabbed it and stuck it up beside hers, it barely squeezing into the small space.

They walked further into the cabin. It looked more like a small hotel room than a train cabin. She supposed that's why this was VIP and referred to as a suite rather than a cabin. She'd been on this train before but last time it wasn't nearly as plush.

The walls were grey, but due to the dimmed orange lights she couldn't tell exactly how dark or light they were. The floor had a thin black carpet on it. There was a bench beside the door as they entered the area. Two chairs more suitable for a living room were placed in front of the windows. A black and white table perched between them.

On the far right corner of the suite was a bed that extended the width of the room. It was wide enough for her and Roy to have their own space without having to make bodily contact. On the wall above the bed were two landscape paintings that she recognized as being places in northern Amestris. To the left was a bathroom with a shower.

"I expected this to be less homey," Roy said. "All the pictures of trains I've seen definitely didn't look like this." He walked over and sat down, letting himself sink down into the thick chair.

"Most aren't like this," she said. "You've never been on a train before?"

"Just the city trains, and the train I took to Central when I left my hometown," Roy said. "And they were small, slow things."

"Oh, I see," she said. "Well, they have improved this one since then. Though I think my grandfather deliberately chose this suite for us this time."

Roy chuckled. "Desperate grandfather."

She smiled, "Yeah, and us faking our engagement brought him even more hope." She felt a bit guilty for leading him on.

"Ah," Roy said and stood. "Speaking of." He pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to her. "There you go."

Riza opened it and had to clinch her teeth together so her mouth wouldn't drop open. Nestled in dark velvet was a silver ring with a princess cut blue diamond. Two soft pink diamonds were on both sides of the larger stone. "What is this?"

"A ring."

She looked up at him, lips pursed. "Well, I can see that."

"Maes suggested that you needed a ring to make the story more plausible. So I went to your favorite jewelry shop and asked about one. Unfortunately, now your favorite jeweler has more reason than everyone else to think we're really engaged," he replied.

"Maes thinks of everything."

"That's what makes him a good manager."

She directed her attention back onto the ring. "Still, I should've bought this since I'm the reason for the trouble. Send me the receipt and I'll reimburse you if you don't want the ring back afterward."

"You can keep it, and I don't need to be reimbursed. It's not that big of a deal. Consider it a Christmas present."

"It's too much."

"Not at all."

She stared at him for a few seconds then hesitantly said, "If you're sure…" The ring really was gorgeous and she'd never think of buying something like this on her own.

He stood, removed the ring from the box, and took her hand. "Riza, will you fake marry me?"

She laughed. "Sure."

He slipped the ring on her finger and, his grip still firmly holding onto her hand. "Beautiful."

"Yes, it's lovely." She looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

He wasn't looking at the ring.

She coughed and both of them pulled their hands away from each other. Roy moved back to the chair he was sitting in before. She went over and sat on the side of the bed closest to the window. She lay down on the bed.

_What was that?_ Both of them had become friends but that single touch of hands didn't feel like a mere friendly gesture. She felt a deep tingle inside her chest with the innocent brush of skin. Granted she wasn't overly experienced in friendships or relationships, so maybe she was reading into it more than necessary.

She looked out the window and focused on the landscape as they went by. She hadn't even noticed the train start to move. They were already away from the metropolis and she watched as more and more pines came to view and the environment grew darker the further away they got from the city.

"Sleepy?" Roy asked. "I can turn off the lights if you want."

"I'm tired but I'm not sleepy. A three hour concert and I'm still energetic when I get off stage, but give me ten minutes in an enclosed space with my family and my energy is drained."

"Do they always treat you like that?"

She didn't bother raising her head. "Yes."

"My offer of Hawaii is still open," he said. "I'll even charter a private jet to get there."

She sat up and directed her gaze toward him. He was reading a newspaper. Thankfully, that particular one didn't have an entertainment section. If it did, he would've probably ripped it out.

"Don't keep tempting me, Roy Mustang. You might actually convince me."

He looked over the newspaper and smirked. "I'd keep at it if I knew you were properly packed for it." He wiggled his eyebrows. "I bet you look amazing in a bikini."

She scoffed, but the smile on her lips grew. "I'm not the model. My abs aren't nearly as impressive as yours."

He chuckled. "Believe me, my attention would not be on your abs."

She was surprised at how much she was enjoying this banter. She really shouldn't have been. Since they'd started talking and texting, she'd learned that conversation came easy with him. It was so natural. So comfortable.

"Charmer."

"I prefer the term honest. Charmer tends to imply one is saying things they don't mean." He put down the paper and crossed his legs. "Unfortunately, I'm only packed for winter too, but if it gets really bad we can always sneak away and buy clothing at our destination."

"If you already want to leave now, I dread what you'll think once we get to Vinilla," Riza said.

"They get worse?"

"Well, my parents might not, but Lauren will really cause trouble. And I am usually blamed for it. It's as if she never got out of her grammar school mindset when it comes to her actions towards me. My parents always take her side, so if she steps it up and is particularly vindictive this year, my parents will probably be more unreasonable."

"Have they ever given you a reason as to why they treat you like that? Clearly, it has to do with your career, but why? You're a beautiful, successful woman and do a lot for those less fortunate. They should be proud."

"It's the wrong career."

"I know the feeling. My parents are like that too."

She studied his facial expression. He didn't seem like he was missing anything from his life, much like her. His eyes weren't empty and he clearly didn't pity her, which she appreciated. He understood what she went through and she saw a flash of pain when he mentioned the word parents.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened with them? I confess that I haven't read anything about you in the press through the years." The grin that had fallen off his lips returned and she stammered. "I…I mean you don't have to tell me of course. I don't want to pry."

"Well, do you know how I got my start?"

"I only know about Instaramen."

He licked his lips and then bit the bottom one, as if contemplating whether to continue the conversation. Finally, he said, "I did stuff before that. I was active in the community theater in my hometown for a while. My parents thought it was a phase and that I'd go to medical school like them."

She could imagine a lot of patients wouldn't mind being examined by him. She scolded herself as soon as the thought finished and focused on what he was saying. "I could see you as a doctor."

"I planned on becoming one. During a scene in what was supposed to be my last play, some teenager took a video of me shirtless during a scene and posted it on Instaman. I was contacted by my company after the play, and they encouraged me even more after my scene went viral."

"I'm sure your parents were just thrilled at that," she said. His parents were sounding much like hers.

"They were angry at first, but not at me. Their fury didn't hit at me until I told them I accepted the company's offer. I was seventeen, so I needed an adult to sign for me."

"And they definitely would not," she said.

"In their words, 'no way in hell,'" he said. "But my Aunt Chris was willing to do so. My parents gave me an ultimatum. They said that I was to stop the foolishness and focus on my studies, or they never wanted to see me again. I left and hoped they'd cool off like they always do when I do something they dislike. After I got my first big success, I went to visit and they were gone. I don't know where they or my siblings are now and they've put no effort into contacting me." He sighed. "I'd even be willing to put up with their snide comments just to know they are okay. Even if it meant no relationship with them in the future."

She wanted to tear up but forced herself to not to. Her parents were cruel, but they never refused to talk to her or let her know they'd moved. She was allowed to visit even if she chose not to do so. His parents abandoned him, shoved him out of the family as if he'd never existed.

"I'm sorry, Roy." She knew those words would do little good.

He shrugged. "Want to go grab something to eat in the dining car. I think it's still open. I need to stretch my legs before bed."

She smiled. "Sure." They left their cabin and made their way through the car and into the nearby one. There was one person there, his face concealed by a newspaper in the same way Roy's had been earlier. They took a seat in the booth next to him and made a small snack order that they could take back to their cabin.

Riza bit her lip for a few seconds.

"Do you think your parents will ever come to their senses," she asked even though she knew the likely answer.

"Do you think yours will?" he returned the question.

She laughed bitterly. "No, I don't, but the hope is always there. That's why I asked you the question." She leaned back. "You know, we might have crowds of fans around the world that adore us, but it still hurts to know that the ones that should be closest to us won't accept us. They don't need us and don't care if we need them."

"Unless we fit into their little molds and check their boxes on their checklists of what's right and wrong. Things won't change with my family, but you might have a chance," Roy said.

She shook her head. "I have a little hope, but I've given up on trying. I'm too busy with my career now, and I'm happier when I don't try."

Roy put his hands on the table and folded them. "Even if my family were to do a one-eighty, I don't think I would keep contact. I could never trust them again. If they abandoned me when I did something that made me happy, what if I end up in a scandal or embarrassing situation in the press. Who's to say they won't shun me again?"

"I've thought about that a lot too. I wouldn't ever be able to trust anyone in my family other than Martina and my grandfather."

The waitress brought them a large white paper bag. Roy tipped her and they stood and left the dining car.

The man with the newspaper lowered it and stared at them with a hawk's eyes as they left.


	12. Train Disclosures Pt 2

**Lights! Camera! Christmas!**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess and Rinoaebastel**

**Chapter 12: Train Disclosures Pt 2**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction other than needed writing practice and enjoyment.**

**AN: This chapter merges chapter 12 and 13 of the AO3 Chapters.**

* * *

"Isn't it a little late for you to be eating?" Lauren said when Riza and Roy stepped out of the dining car. She was there with Antonio and her mother in the narrow gap between the two cars. Her mother smiled at her and entered the dining cart but Lauren and Antonio stayed put.

"Meaning?" Riza asked, trying not to let her sister's tone rile her.

Antonio opened his mouth and barely got a sound out before Lauren pushed between him and the two stars, as if their fame would riddle him with some sort of incurable disease. "You two should be dieting. Won't eating this late make you fat?"

Riza clinched her teeth for a few seconds. She got enough of this from the women's magazines; she didn't want to hear it during her vacation. And contrary to Lauren's belief, she deserved to relax for her holiday, not be bombarded by bitchiness.

"Shouldn't you be minding your own business?" Riza said. She took Roy's hand and moved to walk away.

"I'm the company's accountant. It is my business. If you get any fatter, you'll lose the company money. Your looks are all you have."

Riza was about to turn back around, but Roy squeezed her hand and then let go of it. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and leaned in to whisper. "Don't take her bait."

She noticed Antonio looking at Lauren in an odd manner. She couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but if she were to hazard a guess, she would say the Spaniard had an expression between displeasure and confusion.

"Jealousy is an ugly thing," Roy said aloud, getting Riza to focus on him. He was staring at Lauren, almost meeting her gaze unflinchingly. He smiled at Riza. "Let's go, our food is getting cold."

She nodded and left the other couple standing between the two cars.

"Did you hear what he said to me? Jealous. Can you imagine that?" Riza was nothing to be jealous about. She had an education but didn't have sense to use it. No, she abandoned her family and friends to become a singer. She felt Antonio's eyes on her and looked at him.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Antonio asked.

"Doing what?"

"The two of them were just walking by and you had to say something like that. The holidays are coming. You should be enjoying it with your family, rather than trying to make her angry."

"You saw the way she was."

"The only thing I saw was you being a bully," he said.

Lauren opened her mouth but couldn't quite form the words to respond. She thought a few minutes and then said, "You're taking their side! You're supposed to be defending me."

"From what? She didn't say anything to you. She doesn't say anything to you unless you speak to her first. Just leave it like that."

"I can't believe you! Her just being here is enough to start a fight after her never bothering to come see us during the year."

Antonio sighed. "Didn't it occur to you that she doesn't see you guys through the year because she's busy and because we all shunned her? I wouldn't either in her situation."

"I…You…" She didn't know how to respond to what he was doing. She thought a fiancée was always supposed to support. It was just like Riza to take everything away.

"Your parents are at least a little more tolerant of her." Another sore spot. She didn't understand why they didn't disown her outright, but she could see the cracks of them wanting a relationship with her. It would mess everything up again if they just accepted her.

He looked at the door that Riza went through and her stomach sank. Riza was looking particularly pretty and had charmed the staff after meeting them. Riza was a Chanel bag; she was a subway market knock-off. "You want her don't you?'

When Antonio looked as if she'd asked about something extremely confusing instead of a straightforward question, she relaxed slightly. "Want her? Where did you get that idea from?"

"She's rich, beautiful, and successful."

"You're…" He let a single half chuckle leave him. "Mustang's right. You really are jealous," he said. "Lauren, don't let her success make you feel bad. You shouldn't measure yourself against others."

"You're ridiculous. I am not jealous of her. It's just—why are you always staring at her? And don't try to deny it. I've noticed you doing it."

He chuckled a bit and her chest clinched. "It's because I'm honestly in awe of her."

"So you do want her."

She noticed Antonio wasn't fazed by her repeated accusation and instead said, "Being awed by someone doesn't mean the same thing as wanting them."

He moved into the next car and she followed. They sat down in the now empty car. Her father and mother were supposed to be there, but they probably were exploring the train a bit. "What do you mean awe?"

He ordered some green tea for them from the waitress before she left and he answered. "We all gave her the choice, her dreams or us. She had nothing to help her, and she is where she is now."

"She had grandfather."

"Who only paid for her training and housed her after she was kicked out. She did everything else on her own and you know it."

Lauren couldn't deny that even though she wanted to. Even though she often said Riza only made it because of him.

Antonio continued. "Don't you think that's something to be in awe over? I knew she had talent but I didn't think she'd get this far."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "That doesn't take away the fact that she left us, a sure thing that would always be in her life, for an unsure thing."

Antonio smiled ever so softly at her. "The one in the wrong, Lauren, is…" He shook his head. "No, I think you need to figure that out. It's so damn simple."

What was that man talking about? Sometimes her fiancée could be so frustrating she wanted to strangle him. Riza was in the wrong. Did Antonio have a reason why they should try to improve a relationship with her? Why should they when she was the one to leave? The only way father and she would ever make up with Riza would be if she gave up her career. Since Riza got their grandfather and father's stubbornness, she'd never do that. Her mother had a forgiving nature so she would forgive easily if Riza asked. Riza wouldn't have to give up her career either.

"I don't think I could ever forgive her."

She couldn't tell what Antonio was thinking since his face betrayed nothing. He just stared at her long enough that she felt awkward. She hadn't even noticed that the waitress had set their tea in front of them until he lifted the cup to his lips. After he took a drink, he said. "You definitely don't get it."

She wanted to throw that teacup across the train. "What is it I don't get?"

"You need to figure that out. If I told you, you would not listen." He tapped his temple with his index finger. "It has to be something you think of."

Moments later, her parents entered the car. They looked odd, but she chalked it up to her father's dislike of long trips. She had no explanation for her mother's expression. They walked over to them and sat down on two empty chairs at the table.

She was tempted to ask her father about what Antonio had said, but she refrained. She wanted to figure it out on her own first.

**-/-/-**

"That infuriating bitch," Riza said as soon as they were ensconced in their cabin.

Roy set the bag on the table a bit harder than called for. "I was tempted to lash out at her too. Her words were unprovoked and unwarranted."

She smiled, leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for keeping my temper in check."

He grinned. "My pleasure. Lashing out would've done nothing but satisfy her."

"That's exactly why I'm usually calm when around her." She sat down to the right of the small table. Roy took the other seat, and opened the bag. He removed the contents and they set about eating the small snack they got. They remained quiet during most of their eating, neither speaking until they were almost finished.

"What would happen if you completely stopped talking to her?" he asked, restarting the earlier conversation.

"They'd call me a petulant child. She'd get just as much satisfaction with me doing that."

"Ah, that's true," he said and drank the last of his iced tea. He tossed the bottle in the trash. "Would you actually want to improve your relationship with her if you could?"

Her brows furrowed. She would always love her sister and still treasured the times they were actually close, but she knew it was unlikely they'd be that way again.

"I don't know. I agree with you about the trust issue. I'd always be wondering when she'd turn against me again or disown me. If I were to venture to try, it would take so long that I'm not sure I could achieve it in my lifetime. Not full trust anyway."

"What's the story with Andre?"

She let a laugh escape her. "You're deliberately getting his name wrong aren't you?"

He smirked. "I'll never tell." He leaned forward and his expression turned serious. "Were you romantically involved with him?"

Her body threatened to expel what she'd just eaten. "God, no. Never. I've known Antonio since primary school. We were close friends before I left. Best friends actually."

"And now he treats you the way he does? How did that happen? Lauren?"

Riza had talked about bits and pieces of her life with her friends, but she'd never spoken about the situation with anyone in detail. All they knew was that she'd left the house as a teen and that her parents and older sister disapproved of her profession. Roy had told her far more about himself than she'd expected him to, and she found him easy to talk with. He was a kindred spirit in more ways than one.

"How in-depth do you want me to go?" she asked.

"As far as you want or feel comfortable going." He leaned back and crossed his legs, putting all his attention on her. "Whatever you say won't leave this cabin."

That sent a wash of warmth through her. "You know that my grandfather loves the arts. That's why he started the company."

"Yes. That makes me wonder why your mother isn't more supportive. She was raised around singers and actors I figure."

"No, she never showed an interest, but she's never kept me from it. Neither of my parents did. There are times I see little glimpse of kindness from them or they'll say something nice. Hell, sometimes they'll even show a slight curiosity about my career. The odd thing is that I think my mother would be the first to make up with me, but she's always the one that tends to show the greatest hostility toward me during this time of year."

"That's unusual," he said. "I figured it would be your father."

"My father will occasionally make some sort of comment, or defend Lauren when she shouldn't be defended, but he'll stay quiet for the most part. You'll see the truth about my mother this Christmas. She'll go from showing me a bit of kindness to be passive aggressively cruel."

"So, if they're against it, how did you become so famous so young? How did you get into music in the first place?"

"People aren't entirely wrong when they say that my career is in thanks to my grandfather. It's just he wasn't a part of my success as I started working in the field," Riza said. "I spent a lot of time with him growing up. He was the first to find out I had a gift for singing. I spent a lot of time around musicians and singers when I went to visit and picked up vocals. He stuck me in lessons for a Christmas present. My father and mother tolerated it; not thinking anything would come of it. I fell in love with singing. When I told my father I wanted to become a singer, I was fifteen. He said give it up or leave his house. I chose to leave. I knew I had grandfather's support, so I went to stay with him."

"And your sister sided with your parents. Antwain was dating her at that time too?"

"Oh no, her being with him now surprised me. My sister got hostile before I declared what I wanted to do. When father kicked me out, my grandfather had to come and get me. I had no money to get a bus to his place or anything. I went to Antonio's place to stay thinking he and his parents would be supportive. They always were with other things. I told him what happened, and he said I couldn't stay. He wouldn't even let me contact my grandfather using his phone. After my first popular single, I was doing charity work and I ran into his parents. They didn't even know he told me that. His parents told me I could've stayed had I come to them."

"Well, good for them, but what kind of best friend does that?" Roy said.

If she were to let her mind dwell on it she'd become as furious as he sounded. It wasn't worth it. Now, Antonio was nothing more than a blip in her life.

"Yes, but apparently my choice was a good enough reason to abandon me. My hometown was small so the only place I could go was a bus stop. The lady was nice enough to let me use their phone there since my father took mine. I told grandfather where I was and he rushed to pick me up."

"I'm sorry," Roy said.

She shrugged even though it hurt more than she'd ever let on. "I'm doing well now. If grandfather would just stop it with these Christmas get-togethers my life would be even better."

"I think you doing 'well' is an understatement. But with your grandfather knowing what's going on, why does he keep pushing these get-togethers."

"I think he hopes that he can get the family back together. He adores my sisters and parents but only Martina remains in contact with him regularly. Lauren does accounting for the company, but her conversations are strictly business ones. He wants his family whole, but I'm afraid for him that it won't ever happen"

"That's why he was so overjoyed when he found out about us. When he thought we were going to have children."

Riza nodded. "He was just as happy for Lauren and Antonio, but she'd never acknowledge that fact. She plays the victim in all of this, and I don't even know what they hell she's feeling victimized over."

"If your parents and sister dislike you and him so much, why bother coming here at all," Roy said. "They can always say no. It's not like he holds a gun to their heads."

"It's a stupidly simple reason. My father and mother think you should honor the elders of the family," she said. "Martina and I find it ridiculous. You get the respect you earn. You don't get it just because you're older. Grandfather always taught us that. My mother got the elder thing from her mother, and my father from his parents."

"I was raised that way as well. But why do you bother? Your grandfather wouldn't disown you for refusing. Or you could always have a concert or something."

She laughed. "I'm tempted to plan it sometimes, but I adore my grandfather, and even though I complain about the Christmases, I wouldn't mind them at all if my parents and Lauren weren't there. His home and the town are so lovely. One year they couldn't come and it was just grandfather, Martina, and me. It was one of my favorite Christmases."

"Do you think I'm wrong in assuming that Martina will rebel against your parents soon?"

"You have a good eye. I don't want her to have the relationship with them that I do, but I want her to be happy. I'll do what I can to help her. They'll hate me even more when they see my Christmas present."

"And it's something contrary to what they want for her?"

"It's nothing that is in the entertainment industry, so I think they'll not go as severe with her as they did with me. I hope at least. She's so talented in art and design, and I know she would love to do something with that. Whether they'd accept it I don't know."

"There are a lot of…um… what's the word…"

"Honorable?"  
Roy laughed. "There are a lot of 'honorable' professions that she can do in that realm. They may be less hostile if she chose something like architecture or engineering.

"I have a degree in engineering." Roy looked surprised at that. She wrinkled her nose playfully. "I'm good in math."

"That's a fantastic degree."

She nodded. "You'd think they'd at least be happy I have something to fall back on, but my father doesn't even consider engineering worthwhile."

"Is he crazy? Without engineers, society would slow to a standstill. What the hell does he deem worthy?"

"He has a list in his brain of acceptable careers. I know that accountant, doctor, and lawyer are three of them. I've never heard him talk about any others, so I'm not sure if he considers other careers acceptable overall or if they just aren't acceptable for his daughters. He never spoke much about it until right before I left home. His hostility towards me becoming a singer came as a complete shock to me. I'd never seen him so angry."

"What does he do?"

"Retired Lawyer."

"He doesn't look old enough to retire."

"That's a testament to just how good of a lawyer and investor he was. I think he hoped I'd go into the same career. Obviously you saw how that worked out."

Roy nodded. "Wonder what he'd think of my degree if he shames an engineering one."

"You have a degree?"

"I'm good at math as well," he said with a smirk. "Physics."

"He'd likely respect it more than engineering." She wadded up her food wrapper and threw it in the trash.

"I must admit I'm getting more and more curious about how this situation will turn out."

"At least someone will be fascinated," she said and stood. She yawned and a few seconds later, a yawn came from him. "What do you say we turn in? It's getting late and with all the disembarkation and boarding, we have another 15 hours before we get there."

"Why didn't Grumman let us go by plane instead?" Roy said and threw away his trash.

"No airport," she said. "To get there you'd have to fly into West City on a small plane, and then take a train up. The train goes through the mountains so with all the stops and delays it would probably take 25 plus hours and be much more uncomfortable."

"The place is that rural? What's it like?"

"You've never heard of Vinilla?"

"I only know the region in Eastern Amestris. It has that village with the famous legend."

"Village of Advina. And it's a fascinating legend. A simple unmarried girl who became a vampire princess."

"Xing is an isolated country, but I doubt they're made up of mythical creatures. Your single charted there didn't it?"

She shrugged. "Well, maybe vampires like my music."

He smiled at her and her heart sped at the way there was a slight wrinkle at the corner of his eyes and an almost glint inside his dark gaze. "Well, considering almost everyone does, that wouldn't be unbelievable." He crossed his legs. "Anyway, tell me more about Vinilla. So I won't go into shock at how countrified it is. I'm used to the cities."

"Most of the income comes from tourists. It has a ski lodge on one side of the mountain, and a lot of private homes like my grandfather's house on the other side. The town is a lot of small businesses that do well thanks to almost year- round snowfall and the hot springs. There are very few cars and they rely mostly on horse riding and horse-drawn sleds."

"You're kidding?"

She smirked. "Can you ride a horse?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I had to learn for a movie."

"Good," she said. "It will come in handy."

"We have to ride horses? You said there were sleds."

She sighed and walked over to the shelf where she shoved her small bag. And pulled. It was stuck. She cringed and rubbed her lower back a few times before trying again. Roy got up and tried to help her pull it free.

"Unfortunately, you'll see when we get there," she said as they continued to try to remove the bag.


	13. Intimate Instances

**Lights! Camera! Christmas!**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess **

**Chapter 13: Intimate Instances **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction other than needed writing practice and enjoyment.**

* * *

"Your parents seemed upset about something," Antonio said. "They didn't speak much to us. Your mother is usually more talkative. And your dad didn't even bat an eye when I brought up politics. He just nodded."

"I figure dad was in the car when Roy and Riza were leaving. They probably did something to anger him and he told mom about it."

"That wasn't anger, Lauren."

"Well upset is definitely the wrong word. They were angry." She didn't want to admit that he was right. When her father was angry, he'd address the issue immediately. And if Riza had fought with him, she would've been in a different emotional state when they met earlier.

Perhaps her father was having second thoughts concerning Riza. She felt terrible for hoping that wasn't the case, but couldn't push back the dread at the thought.

"If you say so."

They went into the other car and were about to pass Riza and Roy's cabin when they heard some noises. Lauren grabbed Antonio's arm.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear wha—" They heard a groan coming from the room and their eyes widened.

"We—we shouldn't be eavesdropping," Antonio said.

"Yes, you're right of course," Lauren said. Neither of them moved.

"Don't just shove it in and pull it out. Be gentle and give it a little twist to the right," Riza said. "It has to hit at the perfect angle."

Lauren gasped. She didn't realize things like this could get so technical. Perhaps it was the engineer in Riza.

"I'm trying to angle it properly, but it fits really tight," Roy groaned. "I didn't think they could get so tight."

"They tend to be tight if they aren't used very much."

"Yeah, that's been my experience," Roy said and groaned.

"Are they doing what I think they are?" Antonio said.

Lauren glared at him, her cheeks flushed despite losing her innocence long ago. "No, they're just taking down their luggage," she said sarcastically. "Of course they're doing what you think they are!"

"It could be something innocent couldn't it?" Antonio said.

"She's alone with him, there's a bed, and I'm not stupid or deaf. No way there's anything innocent going on."

"I think it's crooked," Riza said.

"It's not crooked!"

"Can you bend it a bit?"

"It's too hard to bend," Roy replied.

"Wow," Antonio and Lauren said at the same time.

"Let me see. Can you lift me?" she said.

"Yeah, let's see if we can pull it out that way," he replied.

The sounds of shifting and grunting sounded from behind the door.

"Move me a little, my face is too close to it, and it's hurting my back to stay like this."

"Okay." Then creaking sounded.

"Ouch," Riza said.

"What happened?" Roy asked.

"I hit it a bit. I hope I didn't chip a tooth on it."

"Fitness models really work out every single muscle don't they?" Antonio whispered. "Wonder how one would get harder there other than the obvious."

"I—I…" Lauren's brain had gone dead due to both what Antonio just said and what she was hearing in the cabin.

"You're right, this thing is unbendable, and it's hard," Riza said. "At least it's sturdily made and won't go limp."

"I wouldn't be able to make it fit in if it went limp," Roy said.

Lauren and Antonio heard a clang and their eyes widened.

"Take it easy. If it breaks we'll get liquid all over us," Roy said.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Berthold asked. Lauren and Antonio stiffened and turned to look at him. "Nothing," Lauren said.

"Goodnight, sir," Antonio said.

They rushed out of the cart as if they were two students caught skipping class by the principal.

Berthold quirked an eyebrow and took a step, but he froze when he heard Riza say. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to get wet like this."

He paled.

"Or stained," Roy said.

"Yeah, there's enough in there to stain both of us and this entire room once it comes out," Riza replied. "And once it comes it's hard to stop it."

Berthold covered his ears with both his hands and walked away, willing himself to forget what he'd heard.

-/-/-

Riza's makeup and toiletry bag finally came free from the shelf after a little more maneuvering. Roy put her down on her feet. She cringed as her lower back popped.

"You okay?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you, I'll be sure not to put it back up there. We wouldn't want it to get stuck again."

"They need to make the shelves wider," he said as he took down his bag.

She walked into the main area, forcing herself not to rub her back, and he followed. "I'll go shower. I won't take long." A hot shower was just what she needed for her back.

Roy nodded. Riza opened the second smallest bag from her luggage, and muttered under her breath.

"Were you talking to me?" Roy said as he unzipped his bag.

"No, I was just talking to myself," she said, trying not to let any anger filter into her tone. She yanked some clothes out of her bag and went into the bathroom.

-/-/-

Roy set about getting the things out of his luggage.

But what was he going to wear? He hadn't thought Grumman would get them a cabin together. He usually just slept in his boxers, but he figured Riza wouldn't appreciate the lack of clothing.

He searched each of his bags, taking out things and refolding until he found an A-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He frowned. It was hot in the cabin but they would have to do.

He looked at the bed. Though she showed no hesitation in sharing a cabin with him, it wasn't implied that she would be willing to share a bed. If she weren't comfortable with sharing, he would sleep on the tiny lounge in the corner.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was just…" He turned and his mouth went dry. She was wearing shorts that barely reached mid thigh and a sleeveless shirt that didn't quite reach the waistband of her shorts. He'd known she was gorgeous, it was obvious from her music videos and just seeing her in general, but with wet hair and flushed cheeks and that much leg on display, he was tempted to proposition her. He'd never had sex on a train after all.

Perhaps it would be better if he did sleep on the lounge. If he didn't, she might figure out the exact kind of reaction he had to her.

And he'd been worried about going shirtless. Bah!

"Roy?" she said, looking confused.

"Ah, are you okay with this?' He motioned to the bed.

She looked at it and back at him. "With sharing a bed?"

"Yeah. We still don't know each other extremely well," he said.

"I think we know each other well enough. I definitely know you wouldn't try anything towards me against my will," she said.

But if she were willing. . . Gods, if she were willing he'd have her moaning so loud they'd wake up everyone on the train. He coughed. "All right then."

She went over to the bed and began turning down the covers. "You want the window side or the wall side?"

"Just take whichever you prefer, it doesn't matter to me. I'm going to go shower now." A cold shower.

A very cold shower.

"Gotcha," she said as he went into the shower room.

-/-/-

As soon as the door shut, she slouched, and a blush crept to her cheeks. She looked down at her pajamas, cursing that this was what Rebecca and Maria packed in her overnight bag. She made a mental note to pack her own luggage from now on.

She knew they'd done this on purpose. They knew about the fake relationship, but they also knew her opinions on Mustang both look and personality wise. Well, her new opinions on him.

They'd given her options in her bag, but those options were sexy dark blue lingerie, one short, one long, and the red silk shorts and loose tank top she currently donned. Somehow, even the long one looked sexier than the other two pieces. Thankfully, she had clothing at her grandfather's house and the town had shops where she could buy some things.

She glanced down at herself and let a little grin play across her lips. With the way Roy looked at her, she couldn't quite bring herself to be angry with her friends for packing the sexy sleeping clothes. She was used to men, and some women, looking at her since much of her career relied on visuals. But Roy looking at her that way was special. Not because of who he was, but because she was simple Riza when dressed like this. She wasn't an ugly person naturally, but without the makeup, hairstyling, designer clothes, professional lighting, and Photoshop, she was average at best.

She'd never had a problem with that, but now she had to admit that Roy's reaction gave her quite the ego boost. He looked like he wanted to do more than just stare, and she'd be 100% receptive to any advance he made.

They were two consenting adults. Why couldn't this fake relationship have some benefits involved?

She shook the thought from her head. This was ridiculous. She would never accept a friends with benefits situation. Though it had been a long time since her encounter with some nice male benefits.

She walked over to her bag and removed a bottle of pills. She removed one and got a bottle of water from the mini-fridge in the cabin, and took it. She rubbed her lower back and popped her neck as she walked over to the bed. She crawled into it, taking the side next to the wall, and forced herself to think of something else. Like sleeping. Though it was a train, she was always paranoid about sleeping next to a window. Even before she was famous, it was a hesitation of hers. She'd always hear about kids being kidnapped through their windows. It didn't matter that her childhood bedroom was on the second floor and the windows were alarmed.

It was so nice that Roy was gentlemanly enough to let her choose.

_He's funny, a gentleman, smart, and…_ He came out of the bathroom just before she was about to banish him from her thoughts again and lie down.

She almost groaned at how good he looked. Instead, she bit the inside of her lip and tried not to leer. It was then that she noticed that he was in sweats.

"Aren't you going to get hot in those?" she said before she thought better. What if he thought she was trying to get him to strip?

"I usually sleep in my boxers but I didn't think—"

"It's fine if that's the way you usually sleep. You've been on magazine covers with less than that, right?"

"You're sure?'

"Absolutely," she said and moved to lie down before she could watch him remove his sweatpants. She didn't think she'd be able to handle herself too well if she watched that. Her heart was already beating quick just seeing him come out of the shower with flushed skin and wet hair. When god was making him, he took the mold, broke it, and threw it into one of the fiery pits of hell to make sure it was effectively disposed of.

He crawled onto his side of the bed and she paid special note to the way the muscles in his arms flexed and shifted as he arranged himself properly.

The only thing that would make it better would be if he were shirtless.

_And on top of m_— she banned that thought from her brain.

She wasn't some horny perverted woman.

Well, maybe horny. It had been a while.

And she was being perverted. . .

Okay, so she was a horny, perverted woman. But she was human. It was okay to be that way as long as she didn't overstep any boundaries. As long as she wasn't causing him any kind of discomfort.

And he certainly wasn't causing her any issues other than the aforementioned sexed state.

She turned off the lamps since the light switch was on her side of the wall, and was thankful for the darkness.

"Goodnight," he said making her almost jump with the suddenness of his speech.

"Good night," she said.

She moved a bit closer to the wall and forced her body to relax. Soon, she heard soft breaths, an indication Roy was sleeping. She was rarely good at falling asleep when traveling, so she followed his breathing pattern until she too drifted into a deep rest.


End file.
